Wright Medical Justice
by Fyras14
Summary: Sequel to "I'm going to be just fine". Phoenix Wright is willing to repay a debt he could not pay years ago, but how can he help a jailed doctor if he is no longer a lawyer? Call Apollo Justice of course!
1. Seven Years of Alone Time

Fyras14: After a while of thinking(actually like two days...) I thought that my last story deserved a sequel, and here it is. I hope you guys that read my last story, enjoy this new one! If you have any questions about the time line(because I may have switch it a bit around on the last story) don't hesitate to ask.

Well, please read and review, or criticize whichever comes first! Oh, and have a happy New Year!

EDIT- 12/31/08, at 6:31 PM...fixed some errors!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Seven Years of Alone Time**

Larry Butz smiled as he made his way towards the wooden door, smiling from ear to ear. Behind him, Karen followed him and nodded as the man made his hand into a fist and began to knock the door.

Seven years had not really changed Larry or Karen much. Larry was pretty much the same, except with shorter hair, and no beard to accompany that strange attitude of his. Karen was still the same, her hair now, shoulder length, and still working as a nurse for Caduceus. One would wonder how this odd pair came to last for seven long years, even if they had married two years back.

"I can't believe its been seven years since we last saw him…" Karen suddenly said, looking back at her husband, who stopped knocking to look back at her.

"Yeah…it sure has been a while since any of us last saw him. I just don't know why he disappeared so suddenly after that 'trial'," Karen patted his shoulder, sighing.

"Well, if you had been harassed for something that you didn't do, I'll wager you'll disappear for a couple of years, too, until everything calmed down. I mean, after that everyone started to treat him…badly…" Larry sighed, suddenly recalling the events that led to the disappearance of his old friend. Something had gone terribly wrong during a trial, and he had disappeared from the face of the Earth, with no trace to track him by.

"…Yeah…I guess you are right, baby. Now that the truth is out, though…he should at least come out of his hole, if possible…with everyone feeling guilty and all." He knocked the door again, and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a man.

The man that was standing before the couple, wasn't the man they were expecting. He was dressed in black, his sweater and jeans were dark, at least a bit dirty. His white t-shirt seemed brown from dirt too, and that blue beanie he wore just made him be weirder. The man had unshaven face, and was looking back at the couple with half closed eyes. "Well, well…looks who's here," the man said, smiling lazily at them.

"…Umm…hi…sir!" Larry turned to his wife, and whispered, "Who the heck is this guy?" Karen glared at him, and whispered back.

"Does it look like I would know?" She looked around and then asked, "...are you sure this is the place?"

"Of course," Larry whispered. "…unless I got the wrong building…" The Butz looked back at the strange man, who, apparently took no notice of the couple's conversation, as he was looking at the ceiling as if there was something interesting on it. "Umm…excuse me, sir?" Larry asked the man, catching his attention.

"Hmm?"

_This guy is intimidating…and weird…_Larry thought as he looked at him. "Is…is this the Wright and Co. Law Offices, by any chance?" he asked him. The man put both hands in his sweater's pockets and stared off to his side, an indolent smile on his face.

"Not anymore…" he told him.

"Not anymore?" Karen asked him, as Larry looked back at him, giving him a confused expression.

"Not anymore," the man repeated, still remaining in his position. Larry crossed both arms and looked back at Karen.

"Great! He decides to sell the place when we decide to go visit him! I can't believe he'll sell this place to some hobo!" Karen gasped and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"Larry! Watch that mouth of yours! He'll…" the woman glanced at the man, and was surprised to see him in the same position from before, only taking a hand out of his pocket to scratch his beanie covered head, completely oblivious to the two before him. "…or maybe not."

"So," the man said, catching Larry and Karen's attention once more. "you're looking for the guy that worked in this Law Offices place?" He looked back at them, his hand back safely in his pockets.

"Yeah…you know him?" Larry asked him, mentally adding: _Not that you would, you weirdo…_

"I might…it depends who you are looking for." His lazy smile turned to a grin, and he leaned against the door jam. Both Larry and Karen looked at each other, and then back at the man, who still was grinning.

"I'm…I'm looking for Ph-Phoenix Wright…do you happen to know where he is?"

"Take a good look, you tell me." Larry blinked at the man's answer.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The man turned to face the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest, sighing.

"…you really can't tell? My, I feel offended…" Karen looked over him, one more time, as her husband was blinking in confusion. After a few seconds or so, the nurse gave a gasp.

"N-no way!! Phoenix!?" Larry stopped blinking, and stared at his wife, before he looked over the man. He opened his mouth wide, once he imagined the guy before him wearing a blue suit and with black spiky hair.

"WHA!? NICK!?" Phoenix Wright uncrossed his arms, and turned to face them, laughing cheerfully as he did so.

"About time! Hahaha…I can't believe you two couldn't recognize me…somehow I feel bad about it…but don't let it worry you, I'll get over it eventually. But, where are my manners? Come in, you can't visit someone unless you take the time to bother them in their place, can you?" He stepped away from the door, allowing the two to get in.

Both gasped at the sight, the office was extremely messy. Many objects lay in the floor, a piano at the corner, a pair of sofas, a hula-hoop, a plate of spaghetti with a floating fork on it, and a strange box that was somehow not in the right position, with a blue hat standing in it, or so it appeared. A bookcase filled with books, and some other things lay near the door from where they had entered.

"Whoa, man! What's all this!?"

"Stuff…you want something to drink?" Phoenix asked them, smiling. Karen smiled, and shook her head politely as her husband stared at the mess that was the office before them.

"No, thank you, Phoenix…so how have you been this last few years?"

"I've been good…of course not counting what happened during those troublesome days…" Larry looked down at the floor, remembering when the great Phoenix Wright was accused of forging evidence, how his career went downhill, and how he was seen after that. Everyone saw him as a foolish man, a no-good lawyer that only wanted to win…even Edgeworth didn't want to see the man again, after finding out that this is how he wanted to win his trials.

"And, what were you up to this last seven years, anyway man?" Larry asked him, looking up to meet the eyes of his old friend. "You had half of us worried to death! Maya was one of the lucky ones along with little Pearl to get any calls from you!!" Larry cried, pointing an accusing finger at him. Phoenix only put a hand over his blue beanie and rolled his eyes; that lazy look never leaving his face.

"Well…what can I say? Edgeworth had his alone time for a whole year and no one seemed to complain…"

"YEAH!! For a year, not seven or eight years, man!!" Phoenix laughed, shaking his head.

"Hmm…I guess I broke the record then," he winked at Karen, who had seated herself on one of the sofas. "He's a loud as ever."

"You get used to it…" Karen told him, giving the ex-lawyer a smile.

"Kinda hard to believe you two got married some time ago…well, at least if it had been Larry that had told me that, I wouldn't have believed it." Larry pouted behind him.

"HEY!!"

"Sorry, I couldn't go to your wedding," Phoenix continued, turning his full attention to the nurse, meanwhile ignoring the pouting man behind him.

"Don't let it get to your head, Phoenix. Not many would have been pleased to see you there."

"Well, not everyone, though," Larry said, having finished with his pouting. He spared a glance at the many things in the office, and looked back at Phoenix. "So, what are you doing now? Magic or what?" Larry pointed at the many weird stuff in the room as he said that.

"No…these things all belong to Trucy. They're her working tools for the agency."

"Agency?" Karen asked him, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah…since I'm not a lawyer anymore I opened a talent agency…although it became more of an anything agency, since we accept any kind of person to work with us nowadays."

"Oh, so this Trucy girl works here in the agency with you?" Phoenix nodded back at the nurse.

"Yep."

"So, is she like your new partner or something like that, man?" Larry asked him, taking a seat next to his wife in the sofa.

"You could say that," Phoenix told him, sitting on the other sofa. "we both handle this business, after all…" It took a while for everything to click in Larry's head;of course, not in the way it would have clicked in a normal person's head.

"OH!" Larry cried, grinning like a mad man. "I get it now! Nick, you sly dog!! You already got a girlfriend, right?"

"Nope. She's my daughter." The couple froze at the mention of the word, looking back at the man that still smiled at pale faces. After a while, they finally spoke.

"Your…." Karen began.

"DAUGHTER!?" Larry finished.

"Yeah…so, are you guys sure you don't want anything to drink?"


	2. An OG Cracker

Fyras14: Sorry for the delay, guys! I was in a mood in the morning, so I barely finished this chapter after 1. Hope you enjoy this chapter...although maybe I over did it with the conversations, but that's fine I think...this story, unlike the last one, won't have a trial, and Apollo will be only the evidence boy, putting the pieces of a crime together out of a courtroom...(please dont kill me!)

Thanks to everyone that has viewed, favorite, and reviewed this story!

Please Read and Review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: An OG Cracker**

"…what is this thing…exactly?"

"…is it even edible, Polly?"

"…I don't know…it looks like food but--"

"HEY, G! Are you and shorty going to give the muffin a bite or not!?" Wocky Kitaki looked back at the two; a lawyer and a young magician, as they held in their hands what it seemed to be a worn out muffin…with something red sticking out of it…from many, many holes.

Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright glanced at each other, and then, back at the mysterious muffin they had been holding for a while. Since the Kitakis had opened a Pastry Shop, Trucy had insisted that she and Apollo go and check it out, and it was because of her that they were stuck, looking at a weird muffin that they had been given to by Wocky, one of Apollo's old clients. Both glanced at each other again, and shrugged; it was free, so might as well. Trucy was the first to bite down the strange muffin, some of the red thing touching her white gloves. She was followed by Apollo, who did the same. Wocky watched them both, grinning from ear to ear as he saw them munch away the odd material. After a couple of seconds, they gulped the thing down.

"So," Wocky started, crossing both arms across his chest and grinning. "what ya think of me OG Cracker?" Trucy almost jumped.

"It was yummy!! Strawberry flavored, too!!" Apollo nodded alongside her, taking another bite from the 'OG Cracker' of Wocky's.

"Pretty good, although its appearance could improve….a little, but that's just me…"

"Yeah, it looked a little weird to me, Wocky…" Wocky's grin disappeared, replaced by a rather funny frown.

"Pfft…everyone's a critic…mom said I should improve the appearance, but!" He raised both fists, and then put on his most gangster like face. "IT IS UNIQUE!! ONE OF A KIND!! THE OG CRACKER SHALL NEVER DIE!!" Both the lawyer and magician grinned.

"Never let go of that, Wocky! That's what makes a true professional!" Trucy told him, eating what was left of the muffin whole. "And this hasn't stopped tasting good since the first bite!"

"Thanks, Shorty! You too, G…although it was a surprise to see you guys here, of all places." Apollo finished the muffin and got off from the bench he was sitting. _That's right…we just didn't come by to taste…muffins. _

"We actually came to see how you were doing," Apollo explained, Trucy nodded.

"Yeah. Daddy told us that you had just recently had that bullet removed! How are you feeling?" Wocky smiled.

"Fine as a horse, maybe better!" he told them, then, added with a smirk, "wanna see the scar?" Apollo raised both hands.

"That won't be necessary,"

"Too bad. It was a pretty good scar, too. That doctor Stiles guy sure turned out as good as Mr. Wright said he would." Trucy titled her head in confusion.

"Daddy said?" she asked him. Wocky nodded, returning that fox like grin to his face.

"Yeah! When he heard from ya that I needed a doctor, he immediately told the old man of mine where to find him…that Stiles doctor removed the bullet and got me clean, for real! I can barely keep count of all the 'thank you' s Big Wins has been sending to your old man, Shorty, and that doctor." The magician put a gloved hand on her chin, and then looked at Apollo.

"I didn't know that Daddy had another doctor," she told him. Apollo raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"Another doctor?"

"Yeah, Polly! Don't you remember when I felt a bit sick just a couple of days ago, and Daddy called that Dr. Othello?" Apollo frowned and nodded. Before taking Vera Misham's trial, Mr. Wright's daughter, Trucy had fallen ill. Apollo had heard stories of the legendary Mark Othello, he was a good doctor and surgeon and had been one of Phoenix Wright's friends as well. According to a story that Phoenix had told him, and Trucy(well at the time she was bored and that's why Apollo got to hear it, whether he wanted to or not) of how Dr. Othello saved his life, once, with the help of another doctor. Maybe it was because of Othello that Mr. Wright got contact with this Stiles person, and Wocky was saved.

"…yeah…that's probably how your father found out about this…Dr. Stiles, maybe." Wocky opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a fourth voice.

"HEY! You guys!!" Everyone turned to look at Detective Ema Skye walking towards them. She wasn't in the normal lab coat and clothes she'll usually wear in work(and surprisingly she didn't carry her bag of equipment nor her Snackoos in hand, not like Apollo wanted her, too). The detective wore casual blue jeans and a pink shirt, her glasses missing from her head. To Apollo and pretty much everyone else, she seemed like a different person.

"Ema, hi!" Ema walked up to the trio, and gave them a cheerful smile.

"How's it going, you two?" she asked them, keeping that smile in place. _She seems…so happy, _Apollo thought as she and Trucy exchanged a few words. _…maybe being away from Prosecutor Gavin is enough to make her smile. Hehehe…she'll be the only one then. _

"So, you're on vacation?" Trucy asked Ema, interrupting Apollo's thoughts.

"Yes…I had asked for them a while now, and since the precinct isn't as busy as it should be, the boss gave them to me."

"How long?" Apollo asked, _Maybe I should start asking from some time off back at the Agency, too. _

"A week…and since my sister is visiting, I decided to spend some time with her, too."

"Ah, I see," Apollo told her, wondering if Ema mentioned any sister before. "so…what brings you here?"

"I hear that there's a pastry shop nearby…Lana, my sister, says that they sell pretty good muffins in there. I wanted to buy some," Wocky gave her a grin.

"Well, you're just in the right place, officer!" he cried, and then pointed behind him. "Just around the corner there, its my place, and where the best snacks are sold in this town! The Kitaki Family Pastry Shop!!"

"Are you sure?" Ema asked him, tilting her head at him. "Last time I checked, that was a yakuza compound."

"…eh…that, too…but, here! Taste a sample from our shop! Here!" From his jacket's pocket, he took out a neatly bagged OG Cracker, which he tossed to Ema. The detective caught it, and gave a small thank you to Wocky, before opening it. Once she opened it, she looked at it, confused.

"What's this?"

"Well…I guess the scientific term for that…is muffin." Apollo told her, smiling.

"But its pretty good, Ema!!" Trucy chimed in. Behind her, Wocky was nodding like mad.

"Yeah, OG Cracker is the best in town!! Try it! Try it!!"

"Fine, then. If I get food poisoned I'm arresting you, again." The trio laughed nervously, Wocky obviously remembering that it was Ema that had arrested him some time ago after the murder of a no good doctor. She gave the muffin a bite. "MUNCH….MUNCH…." She gulped it down. "Well, this ain't half bad, although its appearance is a bit unorthodox." Wocky grinned, grabbing a bit of his hair.

"That's the best of the best! OG CRACKER IN THE HOUSE!!"

"But…isn't this a muffin?" the detective asked the Kitaki heir. Wocky's grinned disappeared, replaced by a sheepish look.

"…the name didn't fit." Ema gave him a look and then smiled, eating what was left of the cracker.

"Well…I guess looks and names don't matter as long at tastes good…I might be taking some of this…OG Crackers, home to munch them down with some coffee."

"REALLY!? GREAT THINKING, OFFICER!! COME QUICKLY THEN!!" Wocky led the other three out of the park towards, his home. They could barely make out Winfred "Big Wins" Kitaki behind a small stand, the many people in front of him.

"The business seems going well, Wocky," Apollo told him.

"Yeah, the old man sets the stand one day, and puff! People coming left and right, just to taste the Kitaki Family Snacks!" Trucy tugged Apollo's arm.

"We should buy some Kitaki Snacks, too, Polly!"

"You have money?"

"No, but you do!" Apollo sighed, making Ema grin as she walked behind them. Before the detective could say anything, however, a sound was heard. Everyone stopped in there tracks, and looked back as Ema took out a small pink colored cell phone from her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and grumbled.

"…great," she grumbled, turning from happy to annoyed an instant later. "No one can take a vacation without that glimmerous fop around…and with a phone around no less!!" She answered it, and turned her back on the three others nearby.

"Prosecutor Gavin, right, Polly?" Trucy asked him in a whisper. Apollo shrugged, putting both arms across his chest.

"…tell me of another guy she would call glimmerous fop, and you probably'll be wrong…"

Ema put the phone on her ear, and sighed, listening the all familiar voice of Klavier Gavin, with music at the background. _"Hello, Fraulein Detective, how are you doing today?"_

"I was fine before you called," Ema told him, gritting her teeth angrily.

_"Ah, Fraulein Detective, no need to be so harsh, now! Well…I suppose I should leave the greetings and dinner for later and get straight back to business, ja?"_

"Please do," Ema responded, harshly. "or else I will be forced to hang up…and maybe if the mood allows, throw the phone to the nearest river."

_"I hope that won't be necessary, then!"_ Klavier told her, laughing on the other end.

"I'm close to water right now."

_"Okay, okay, you win, detective. Back to business. Do you recall a couple of months ago, with that GUILT case?" _Ema raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her waist.

"…yeah, that was two months ago...the black market seller that had began to sell GUILT samples, who knows were he got them, to terrorists. Over twenty people died because of that, but…why suddenly bring it up, Gavin? Have you found a suspect?"

_"That's were the bad part comes in, Fraulein…you see, the man responsible for selling the GUILT used those people to…how do you Americans say it…sample the virus?"_

"…."

_"Well, the man responsible used a computer to change certain medicines, and then, replaced does medicines with GUILT and before they knew it, they were infected and dead."_

"…I know all that…what's the bad part?"

_"Well…the bad part…is that the suspect is…Dr. Derek Stiles, the fame surgeon that cured the world of GUILT…"_

"WHAT!?" Behind her, the three almost jumped in surprise of Ema's outburst, and they weren't the only ones.

_"OW! Fraulein there's no need to shout!! That's what the police thinks!"_ Ema took a deep breath, before whispering on the phone.

"What evidence have they got to go on with their suspicion?"

_"I'm not quite sure…I was just told this afternoon…"_

"…damn…well, then, Klavier, I'll see you in the precinct, I'm going right away!"

_"Ah, of course, Fraulein…but before you do can we talk about di--"_ CLICK! Ema turned towards the other three, and gave them a sad smile.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta go. Duty calling."

"But, you're on vacation, Ema!" Trucy called, but Ema shrug it off.

"This is quite important to put off for later."

"Is it bad?" Apollo asked her, and Ema gave him a nod.

"More than you think." And she was off.


	3. GUILT y Resolve

Fyras14: Another update, yeah! Okay...then, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself...hope you enjoy this chapter...it isn't as long as the last two, but, I had too little to add in here(yeah I know...I'm picky when I write the chapters!) Two familiar characters will make an appearance, plus the case in question will be given a little light to it, if you know what I mean...and then, an expected character will make an appearance as well...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: GUILT-y Resolve**

Angie Thompson had never stepped inside a detention center before. She was used to seeing criminals eye to eye, but this place which at times held the worst of the worst, frightened her. The nurse had seen many things in her years fighting diseases, but, unlike the trauma center which was full of many characters bad or good, a prison had the worst…they were the patients of justice, and justice was the only one that could cure them of their crime. Not that Derek had committed any crime, but, evidence pointed to him, and only him. Angie wondered if the police were out of their mind.

The nurse calmly walked up to the officer behind the desk, ignoring the screams of matured men and teenagers that rang inside the room. "Excuse me," she began. The officer in the desk looked back at her; his eyes couldn't hide his boredom, and it seemed that the screaming didn't help to relieve it.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"May…may I see, Derek Stiles?" Angie asked, nervously, wondering if she had said the question right. She sighed in relief when the officer behind the desk nodded.

"Sure thing, this guy here," he pointed to another officer, one that was half asleep nearby. "we'll take you to him. Hey! Ron!" The officer, Ron, seemed to shake the sleep of himself and turned to face the officer on the desk.

"Hmm?"

"Could you take this lady to see Dr. Stiles?"

"Stiles? Okay then," Officer Ron turned to face Angie, and gave her a nod, accompanied with a yawn. "Follow me, Miss…" Angie followed the officer and she was led to a small room, with a large glass in the middle of it. "Wait here, I'll go and fetch the good doctor." Angie gave him a smile, and nodded, seating herself on a chair nearby. Minutes later, Dr. Derek Stiles walked in the room, his face as gloomy as ever, when he saw Angie, however, his face turned to that of happiness.

"Angie! What are you doing here?" he asked, as he seated himself on the chair, on the opposite side of the room.

"I came here to see you, Director Kasal told me all about it."

"Angie, you shouldn't be going out in your condition!" Derek scolded, adjusting his glasses. The nurse rolled her eyes at the doctor, but gave him a smile.

"Don't worry…Cybil brought me here, anyway…she's waiting outside with the car."

"But still…"

"I said don't worry…in fact, I should be the one worrying about you! You were just arrested for something you didn't do!" Derek shrugged, and sighed.

"I know that…but the police obviously don't know that…they got not only documents that I supposedly signed, but a witness, seeing me exchanging the GUILT for money! Now, how can my word beat all that?" Angie sighed, crossing her arms, and then flinched. "Angie! Don't do that! You'll just open that wound again!"

"Ouch…I forgot, sorry…I keep on forgetting I was resting at home because of a car crash…" Angie told him, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I'm fine…it just hurts a little, no big deal."

"No big deal!? You crashed against a bus! You got lucky your face suffered the less damage, but your chest and legs weren't so lucky!"

"I know, I know…but I insisted on coming, so now, you can't do anything about it." Derek sighed, as he looked back at the nurse, who hadn't changed much in the past seven years, and sighed.

"Fine then, but as soon as our conversation is over, you're heading straight home and getting some rest, got it?" Angie laughed, and nodded.

"Of course, doctor."

* * *

Miles Edgeworth was not pleased of what he saw in his desk. Sure, he was a prosecutor and all that, but the reason that he was in Los Angeles in the first place wasn't to prosecute anyone, but it seems but that the incompetent police force didn't have that in mind. Just ten minutes in the precinct and he was already asked to prosecute a case, one that even Winston Payne and the famous rock star, Klavier Gavin, didn't want to take. The case was a simple mass murder case, the victims' list was long to list, and the defendant was a well-known man throughout the world, Derek Stiles. So now, Edgeworth found himself in a predicament, he had said yes to this case without finding out who he was prosecuting and now, instead of going to apologize to an old friend, he was going to be stuck prosecuting the hero of the world. Hopefully, things couldn't get any worse.

Edgeworth seated himself in his comfortable chair, that had been kept in good condition by Detective Dick Gumshoe, the man had never lost faith in Edgeworth, even while he was away. He looked at his clean desk, another of Gumshoe's favors no doubt, and looked at the documents that rested in it. This documents contained all of the information concerning Derek Stiles' trial, which most likely would be seen as an atrocity here in LA and with half of the world, if he was found guilty of such a crime. Edgeworth didn't know whether to cry or bang his head against his desk in shame, all that he knew was that all that reputation he had managed to earn back in England would be all but gone now. He sighed, and grabbed the documents, looking at them without reading them.

"Edgeworth?" A voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he looked up from the documents he held to the closed door of his office. He recognized that voice.

"Come in," he called. The door opened, revealing the person that he had expected.

Lana Skye still remained the same even after all this years, she no longer was a prosecutor, but an officer in the force, and she was happy that way, even if she couldn't help her sister with the cases, now that she worked as a detective. She had the smile from nine years past still on her face, a smile that he and many others had missed when Gant was in power.

"Hello, Edgeworth, it has been a while," she told him, smiling as she sat in the chair opposite to his desk.

"It sure has…but, coming back to this place is like asking more work." Lana chuckled a bit, and shook her head.

"You sound just like Ema…always complaining about some glimmerous fop…" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow.

"Glimmerous fop?"

"Klavier Gavin," she told him. "So, I believe you are ready for Dr. Stiles case, are you not?"

"In a way," Edgeworth told her, sighing as he put the documents back to his desk. "…you also caught word of it, did you not?"

"Who hasn't?...although you can blame Mr. Payne's mouth for that."

"That man…he can't keep that mouth of his shut, can't he?"

"Everyone was going to find out, anyway, Edgeworth, don't let it trouble you…however, you don't seem happy about this…you have doubts do you not?" Lana's face turned serious, her smile disappearing in a flash.

"I have been having them…this man…he couldn't have done all this, even a mule would know that…"

"I'm afraid the mule has no proof of that, Edgeworth…the defense is the only one that can provide it to the prosecution…and it is up to the prosecutor to see to it that it is the right evidence…"

"…I thought it would be the jurists that would see to the verdict…" Lana sighed, and shook her.

"It will take a year to incorporate it in the system…many are still having doubts about it…so, I'm afraid that evidence will matter a lot during this trial."

"I see…and he…doesn't have a say into it?"

"No. He told me that he doesn't expect anyone to accept it right away, they need to first understand what this jurist system does, before they can accept it. He isn't too concerned about it, 'When they need it, they will need it', he said." Lana smiled. "He trusts you will make the right choice, as the defense will."

"He puts to much hope in me…"

"Because he trusts you'll make the right choice…I do, myself…so have hope." And with that, Lana left the office, leaving Miles Edgeworth alone with his thoughts.

* * *

I wasnt going to add Edgeworth at first...but then, Someone not important made me think otherwise...hope this is enough...well, maybe I'm being bad to Edgeworth by giving him this...case!

Well, please review....next chapter should be up next week or so.


	4. The Wright Kind of Guy

Fyras14: Never thought I would have this chapter done today! Took me three hours to finish, but I think it was worth it!(I had the brainstorming already done, so I thought, what the heck!) Hope you enjoy this chapter, though...and I kinda changed my mind about the case part...Apollo's definitely going to take the case...

Next update, will be next week, anyways, so I hope you read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Wright Kind of Guy**

"You have to be kidding me! Why in the world would they put him in charge of a case!?" Ema Skye asked angrily, looking at the computer screen before her. Behind her, Klavier Gavin was keeping a safe distance away from her for his own safety. The woman before her had just been ten minutes in the precinct, and that was enough to make her angry.

Ema tapped the keyboard angrily, still muttering under her breath. "Uh, Fraulein Detective?" Klavier asked, and flinched when the 'W' was almost crushed.

"What?" the detective asked, never turning to face the man behind her; her tapping of keys never ending.

"Better than to direct your anger at the keyboard, why not talk about it, ja?" Ema finally looked at Klavier, having finished what she needed on the computer. She pointed an accusing finger at the screen.

"Talking about it is just what I was going to do!! This is an outrage! How can they assign someone like him on a case like this!? Did you know that he would rather miss some evidence if he thinks the defendant is truly guilty!? Small details that would serve to their benefit, he dismisses!?" Klavier looked at the screen behind her, finding the person in question facing him with a serious face, one which will never change. He was young, at least close to Ema's age; his brown hair was covered by a brown flat cap, and he wore a green suit that match his green eyes so well.

Detective Pherik Wraight was well known in the precinct for his rather serious demeanor when in a case. He never shared any sort of information with the defense or the prosecution, although the latter was forced but he still didn't feel like giving the prosecutor any of his findings. Wraight would always skip certain details if he saw them as useless, even if they would prove a man or woman's innocence. Unless Wraight was made believed otherwise, the detective would always be dead set on making sure the defendant got a guilty verdict. Ema and Gumshoe were saints when compared to him.

"Yeah, I know, Fraulein…but, you were on vacation, and Detective Gumshoe was busy taking another case, the chief had no choice…"

"You could have called me!"

"Well, ja, but, would you have accepted?"

"If it was about Derek Stiles? Of course!"

"You accept that but not dinner, very curious…." Ema shot him a glare, and Klavier wished he hadn't uttered those words.

"Gavin…."

"Okay, okay…no more funny jokes…sorry, Fraulein. Now, getting back to Herr Detective Wraight…he isn't really a bad guy, you know…"

"No…he's one of a kind," Ema growled, wishing that she had her Snackoos in hand, but no, she had to leave them back at her apartment.

"Ah, Fraulein Detective, don't be so harsh on the kid, ja? He was just added to the force two years ago…he isn't as fond of defendants as you and Herr Forehead are."

"Speaking of which," Ema told him, her glare disappeared replaced by a serious face. "who is taking the case, anyway, Gavin? You?"

"Nah, Fraulein…"

"No? May I ask why?"

"Well, for starters, Herr Stiles is very respected man around the world. I figure that why would he waste time saving lives and then going around to kill people…that just didn't fit. Although, you haven't told me your reason for wanting the case, Fraulein."

"Oh, that…well, some years ago, I came to visit my sister and Dr. Stiles helped an old friend of mine, I just wanted to return the favor my friend won't be able to pay." Klavier raised an eyebrow.

"And may I, now, ask who this friend of yours is?"

"Well, Phoenix Wright, of course."

* * *

Apollo and Trucy walked side by side, their destination, the Wright Anything Agency. Unlike Ema, the two had managed to stay in the Kitaki household for a couple of hours, talking and eating snacks while they did. "This snacks are great, aren't they, Apollo?" Trucy asked, taking the bait of her tenth snack that day. The lawyer looked at Trucy nervously, watching as she stuffed her face with muffins, and wondered if she'll get sick again for eating almost, half of the bag of Kitaki Snacks that were both for her and Phoenix. He grabbed the bag he held tightly, fear of it falling victim to the hungry girl next to him.

After a while of walking, both reached the complex in where the Wright Anything Agency rested. Both took the stairs, Apollo glancing at Trucy once in a while to see her pop another snack into her mouth. They finally reach the floor, and went to open the door of the office, a sign next to it that read: **Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency, the Wright Place! **Apollo reached for the doorknob and turned it, seconds later, the door opened and both lawyer and magician walked in.

"Ah…that sounds great…Th…" Phoenix looked back at them, still holding the cell phone up to his ear, smiling as they walked in. "…Lamiroir," he continued, catching both Apollo and Trucy by surprise. It had been a while since they had heard of the great singer. "I'll make sure to give it to them…in fact they just walked in….okay, I'll keep that in mind…Hahahaha…that would sound great, yeah….well, then, I don't want to waste your time…oh, sure…good-bye, then…" CLICK!! The ex-attorney looked back at the two and smiled. "And how are you today?"

"Daddy, where you talking to Lamiroir just now?" Trucy asked, finishing a snack.

"Yeah, she just called today to make sure I do my job, and…." He pointed at his desk, where two boxes wrapped in red and blue wrapping paper, with a ribbon around them. "give you those things…or so she said."

"For us?" Apollo asked him.

"Yep. She told me to give you kids those gifts, for helping her and Machi."

"Ah, she didn't have, to…" Trucy said, looking back at Apollo.

"She really didn't have to…"

"Ah, but she did," Phoenix said. "I will suggest you opened them, though…you'll make her happy by accepting them." He went to the desk, and took the two boxes, giving the small blue one to Apollo and the medium sized red one to Trucy. "Open them, I'm getting curious…"

Trucy was the first to open the neatly wrapped box, she opened it to reveal and large blue cape, a bit larger than the one she and Mr. Hat wore. "Whoa!! Look at this Daddy! Just like my real daddy's cape too, huh?" Phoenix laughed as his daughter examined the cape.

"You have to grow, though…you'll trip with that."

"Yeah, but its worth it! When Lamiroir calls again, tell her that she can come to my show for free!"

"I'll pass on the message," Phoenix told her. He looked at Apollo, who had already opened his gift while they were busy talking and admiring Trucy's large new blue cape. His present was a small keychain of golden color with some words printed on it. The lawyer was reading a piece of paper that he held in another hand. "So, what its say?" Apollo looked up, and smiled.

"She sent this Omamori for good luck…since she didn't know what I liked, she thought this would do fine."

"Yeah…I wouldn't have thought a cape would have suited you, Polly!" Trucy told him, folding her cape and putting it on top of the desk.

"I didn't think it would have suited, either…" Apollo replied, rolling his eyes as he put both Omamori and letter in the bag.

"So, you kids seemed pleased with the presents?" Phoenix asked them, he received a nod. "Well, she'll be glad. And now, to business I suppose…" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Business? You mean we have a client?" _Well, that was fast, _Apollo thought as he watched the older man take a seat. _Just a couple of days have passed since that case…and now, business is booming! _

"Do you know Derek Stiles by any chance, Apollo?" Both he and Trucy exchanged glances. Wasn't he the guy that saved Wocky?

"Yeah…Wocky told us when we went to visit him that he was a surgeon…although know him know him, not really…"

"He's a rather famous doctor, and he was arrested."

"Arrested?" Trucy asked, a bit shocked at the revelation.

"The doctor is in jail? Since when?" Apollo asked the older man.

"Since yesterday, actually." Phoenix told them, scratching his beanie covered head. "I hear that he's in big trouble…murder, they say."

"He was arrested on the suspicion of murder?" Apollo asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Sure, that Dr. Stiles couldn't probably save the patient, but that was an accident not a murder.

"You do remember those news about the twenty people that died from unexpected causes in some ten or so hospitals that was aired two months ago?" A nod. "Well, the cause of death of those patients was…GUILT." Apollo blinked.

"Guilt?" he asked.

"They…felt guilty, Daddy?"

"No, no. GUILT is the name of a dangerous disease that Dr. Stiles fought some years ago, it was considered an epidemic back in the day. They are accusing the good doctor of infecting those patients with GUILT and also of selling the virus in the black market." The young lawyer gave him a confused look.

"The black market? They didn't mentioned that in the news…" Phoenix suddenly laughed, making Apollo roll his eyes.

"Oops…I guess that was confidential information…but, now let's get back to the real business…would you like to take the case?" Apollo blinked.

"Huh?"

"I said, if you would like to take the case?"

"Well," Apollo began, seating on the sofa. "since you are asking me, I suppose I sh--"

"Although," Phoenix began, interrupting the lawyer. "I forgot to mention something…"

"Hmm? What is it?" Phoenix looked back at him lazily, and shrugged.

"I think that Stiles guy already has a lawyer…that could pose a problem…" Apollo almost jumped from the sofa.

"WHAT!? Then why are you even asking me to be this guy's lawyer if he already has one!?"

"Just thought you'll be interested." Apollo frowned. _Why do I get the feeling that he just wanted to mess with me? _"Still," Phoenix continued. "I want you to take the case."

"…how, exactly?"

"I promised a certain nurse that I'll send help in the best way I could…and I thought of you."

"….that's so nice of you," Apollo told him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But, does that mean that Apollo would be that lawyer's assistant, Daddy?" Trucy asked her father, finally taking part in the conversation.

"Yep." Apollo sighed in defeat, and shook his head.

"Fine…I'll help this lawyer out…but this better be worth the trouble."

"I'll give you fifty bucks, if you want," Phoenix told him, smiling. His face then turned to a frown. "…but then again, I might need them for food or--"

"Okay, okay!" Apollo cried. "I won't ask for money…I'll help this guy out…so, who is he?"

"Her name is Lindsey Buckley, and she should be arriving…in a couple of hours."

* * *

Angie mentally groaned as Leslie Sears pushed the wheelchair she was sitting on. "Was this really necessary?" she asked her fellow nurse. Leslie nodded.

"Yes, it was, Angie…you sound like a child complaining about this."

"But its true…I can walk just fine…OUCH!!" Behind the two nurses, Cybil Kasal sighed.

"And that is was nothing, right?" she asked Angie.

"…okay, maybe it hurts a little, but not much for me to go back to the hospital…I can spend half a month in bed in my house." Cybil shook her head at the stubborn nurse. After visiting Derek in prison, the poor nurse had been flinching once in a while during their ride home, instead of heading straight for the nurse's house, Cybil had told her that she was going to take her straight to Caduceus for a check up. Angie had protested of course, but the Iron Vixen wouldn't change her mind. And now, they were here, entering the one of the many waiting rooms in Caduceus.

"Well…I will see you later, Angie," Cybil told her as she went towards the reception desk. "I'll stay here a while to wait for you, unless the doctor examining you sees you unfit to return home."

"Thanks a lot," Angie grumbled, making Leslie giggle. Cybil sighed and wished her luck on the examination, before Leslie and Angie disappeared in the hall.

Nurse Sears moved the wheelchair slowly as she talked with Angie. "Well, it has been kind of quiet here, for a while…" she told her, sighing. "Derek's arrest hasn't had a good effect in the atmosphere here…"

"I know what you mean…I almost got a heart attack myself when I heard that he had been accused of selling GUILT…of all things…and also of the murder of over twenty people…"

"Yeah…it surprise us, too…poor Rob has been helping random doctors since yesterday…" Angie turned around to stare at the nurse.

"Rob? He…was the boy that replaced me, right?"

"Yes. He's been rather upset, and a bit busy…couldn't believe someone he admired would be accused of such a crime."

"Oh…" The wheelchair stopped in front of room 512. "Here we are," Leslie opened the door, and pushed the wheelchair inside. "the doctor will be coming around in a couple of minutes. Sorry, for not staying longer, though," Leslie told her.

"Its okay, you have work to do. It was nice seeing you, though."

"Yeah, you too! Good bye then, I'll see you later…or maybe tomorrow if you win a free night in here!" Leslie giggled as she saw Angie frowned, and quickly left, closing the door behind her. Angie got off of the wheelchair, and seated herself on the small examination table. She sighed, thinking of how Derek's trial would end…hopefully Lindsey Buckley, the Caduceus lawyer could get him off the hook, but what if she didn't? What if she couldn't save him? What if Derek was sentence to the chair!? She never noticed the door opening behind her, not even noticing when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Never would I have thought of you as the patient, Miss Thompson," Angie blinked, finally putting her thoughts aside. She looked up and gasped.

"Dr. Kimishima!!" Naomi Kimishima smiled back at the nurse with those calm grey eyes of hers. Naomi had been an old friend of Angie's and Derek's, who too, fought against the GUILT, but had at first worked in the company that had created it, Delphi. Now, Naomi was more than willing to destroy the GUILT bit by bit.

"Nice to see you again, Angie…how have you been?"

"Fine…I guess, not counting this small accident and all that…"

"Yeah, I heard. I just arrived here two days ago, myself. Then, Dr. Stiles is arrested for supposedly selling GUILT in the black market…" Angie sighed.

"…he's in big trouble."

"So, I have noticed." Naomi said, mentioning for Angie to lie down in the table, and remove her shirt. "Don't worry though, I hear that Buckley is the best of the best…he's in good hands."

"I know…" she flinched a bit when Naomi massaged her stomach a bit, finding her scar from the operation she had almost two months ago.

"Hmm…the pain continues only here?" she asked her.

"Yeah…but it doesn't…OW! OW!!" Naomi massaged her stomach, and part of her chest harder, now seeing were the problem was.

"The wound has healed, but broken ribs have not."

"I can see that…ow…" Angie said, as she felt another hand on her stomach. After some more massages and OW's from Angie, Naomi told her that she was done, and the nurse put her shirt back on.

"I will give you some medicine for the pain, but I'll have to open that wound again, check what's wrong with it." Angie groaned; another operation she had to endure, wonderful. "Don't worry, I may not be Stiles, but I'm as good as he is."

"I know…although, now that I think about it, what are you doing here, Naomi?" Naomi sighed, and turned to face her right in the face.

"Well…Caduceus Europe sent me here…because of GUILT…"

* * *

More old and new characters introduced in this chapter...I added them for a reason! Hope you guys leave a review, though!

See you next week, guys!


	5. Edge of Justice

Fyras14: Monday came, and so has school...well, at least for my little brother, that is! I had nothing to do back here at home, so I began to write this chapter down...took a while, and here it is...well, I did say that this chapter would be posted this week, didnt I?

Well, this chapter includes a case, and like my previous story, "I'm going to be just fine", it follows the same script like case...Apollo would not be the lawyer, but he will play part in the case with his thoughts, and some suggestions...since I dont have the liberty of adding certain things to the text, I have been forced to give you clues about some evidence's mistakes...hopefully you dont mind.

Now, here is how the script goes!

**Character:**** Speaking to someone else, etc..._(the thoughts of a character are in bold italics, will be used often!) _(If like this, it means the character is doing a certain action.)  
**

**EVIDENCE: is listed like this and followed by the name of the certain evidence. **

Notice that I have not included an autopsy report...for certain reasons, if you have been reading the story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Edge of Justice**

Lindsey Buckley was a charming woman, even Apollo couldn't deny that. She was a head taller than Apollo, with long black hair that was a bit spiky on the end. To accompany her long black hair, Buckley wore a fancy black shirt, with short sleeves, with a dark brown colored skirt. Her brown eyes looked back at Apollo's own, making the latter blush a bit, someone as pretty as her paying attention to him was enough to make someone feel butterflies flying inside their stomach.

"I wonder when Mr. Stiles is going to show up…" Trucy called, taking Apollo's eyes off Buckley to look at the young magician that was looking all around the defense lobby to look for the doctor that Buckley was suppose to be defending.

"He's bound to show up eventually," Buckley told her, smiling a bit. She turned to face Apollo. "I hope you don't mind helping me out in this case." Apollo blushed a bit.

"Its alright…technically, this will be my first case as an assistant…my last boss usually handled the cases by himself, even with me around." Assistant…that much was true. Phoenix had managed to convince Buckley to take Apollo in as an assistant, explaining that his quick wit and special 'ability' will help her catch things that her naked eyes, would probably miss.

"I doubt you'll have trouble, though," she told him. "Mr. Wright was a good lawyer, and still is despite him no longer being one anymore."

"Yeah, Daddy's still a professional!" Trucy grinned, turning to face the two lawyers. "If he trusts Polly with this job, then everyone can trust Polly!"

"Gee…thanks, Trucy…"

"You're welcome!...oh, is that the good doctor over there, Lindsey?" Apollo and Buckley looked back at where the young magician was pointing. A man in his thirties, with messy brown hair and glasses, wearing a blue suit, walked towards them, behind him was an officer keeping watch on him. He managed to reach the group, but his face told them that he pretty much wanted to get out of here.

"Good morning, Dr. Stiles," Buckley said, shaking hands with the older man before her. "I hope you have been doing well…"

"…I have been better…you think you will be able to do this, Lindsey?"

"I pretty much am a capable person, and besides," she mentioned Apollo, who was standing next to her. "this here is Apollo Justice, doctor, he is another lawyer and will be helping me with your case." Derek turned to face Apollo and smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Justice, I really appreciate it…" Both he and Apollo shook hands.

"No problem, Dr. Stiles…my boss took an interest in your case, and sent me to help Ms. Buckley," he told him, nodding.

"Well…you have to thank that boss of yours for me then," Derek laughed, although it was forced.

"Don't worry, mister!" Trucy told him, grinning from ear to ear. "You're in safe hands with Polly and Lindsey!" Derek blinked when he noticed the young girl with a top blue hat and cape coming from behind the two lawyers. "You'll be out of jail before you know it!" The doctor felt himself smiling suddenly, even though this girl didn't know him at all, she was giving him hope.

"Thanks," Derek told her, Trucy smiled and nodded.

"No problem, mister…I'll see you later Apollo, I'll be cheering for you and Lindsey along with the crowd, make this trial end in a great finally!." Apollo nodded, and everyone watched as the young girl entered the courtroom, leaving the two lawyers with their business. Once Trucy was gone, Buckley turned to face Derek again.

"Well, this is it, doctor," she told him. "we will try to get you out of this mess as soon as possible."

"Please don't stress yourself over this," Derek advised. "I'm pretty sure you two will be fine."

"Well, I just--"

"I would also suggest not to stress yourself much over this," came a voice from behind them. Apollo was the first to turn around and saw a man in his earlier thirties standing nearby. He wore a lilac colored suit, with a cravat around his neck, he had a bit of long grey hair(or at least it looked grey to Apollo) tied in a ponytail, the same ribbon that tied the hair down was also the color of lilac.

"Mr. Edgeworth," Buckle nodded at the prosecutor before her, smiling a bit. "it is a surprise to see you here again," Mr. Edgeworth smiled, at least he tried to, and nodded back at the female defense attorney before him.

"Yes, it is. I myself only came to visit some friends of mine, but as you can see, I was stuck taking this case." Apollo noticed that he added the words with such disdain, that he assumed this Edgeworth person wasn't glad to be prosecuting a hero of the world. "Although, I do wish you good luck on this trial…hopefully, you will win."

"Ah, the prosecution wishing the defense to win, that's a first!" Buckley joked, chuckling a bit. "Don't worry, though, me and Apollo," she mentioned the younger lawyer standing next to her, who nodded at the man. "will make sure you suffer a humiliating defeat." Mr. Edgeworth smiled at the woman, something that surprised Apollo. _Hmm…he seems pretty glad that she said that, _the young lawyer thought as he saw Buckley and Edgeworth exchange a few words, with Dr. Stiles in the middle. _He sort of reminds me of Prosecutor Gavin, always striving for the truth and all that…_He looked back at Derek, who gave a smile to Edgeworth as he departed. _Hopefully, justice will be served in the right way, today! _Apollo quickly followed Buckley, as she and Derek went after Edgeworth towards the courtroom.

(PART I OF TRIAL)

**Judge****: Court is in session for the trial of Derek Stiles, are both the prosecution and defense ready? **

**Edgeworth:**** The prosecution is ready, your honor.**

**Buckley:**** The defense is ready as well, your honor. (Apollo is standing next to her, arms crossed, thinking.) **

**Apollo:**_**(It kinda feels weird to stand in the sidelines and watch as another person does the work…damn, and after all that practice with my Chords of Steel two days ago…) **_

**Judge(to Edgeworth):**** Well, Mr. Edgeworth, I never thought I would be seeing you again after all this years away from this courtroom…**

**Edgeworth(nods): ****It sure has been a long time, your honor. **

**Apollo****: **_**(Hmm…so Mr. Edgeworth was a prosecutor here before he left to who-knows-where…well, he must have more experience some others…probably even more than Gavin!...I do wonder how me and Lindsey will fare against him?) **_

**Judge****: Indeed. Well, I suppose enough of the past. Let's get this trial going, shall we? **

**Apollo****: Hmm? **_**(…The judge is acting…unusually calm…even for him…I wonder…) **_

**Buckley(to Apollo):**** Better get ready, Apollo. **

**Apollo****: Yeah. **_**(The first witness is a detective…and I pretty much hope its Ema…) **_

**Judge****: Mr. Edgeworth, please, your opening statement if you will be so kind… **

**Edgeworth****: Of course, your honor. The defendant, Derek Stiles a world renown surgeon, is being accused of not only selling GUILT to suppose terrorists, but also for the murder of twenty people that in turn were infected by the disease in question…in a way, the charges are illegal sell of a dangerous weapon, and mass murder. **

**Judge****: I-I see…**

**Apollo****: **_**(The judge is looking at Dr. Stiles quiet…nervously, now.) **_

**Judge****: Will you be so kind as to send in your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth? **

**Edgeworth****: Indeed. The prosecution calls for Detective Wraight to the stand. (A young man with a green suit and brown hair that is covered by a flat cap, takes the stand.) Name and occupation, please. **

**Wraight****: The name is Pherik Wraight…I'm the detective in charge of this case. **

**Apollo****: **_**(That detective may look serious, but even I can see that he isn't too happy to be in the witness's chair…going against Dr. Stiles, of all people.) **_

**Edgeworth****: Please, if you would detective Wraight…**

**Wraight****: Yeah, I got it. **

**Buckley(to Apollo)****: Here comes the testimony, let's both keep our ears and eyes opened, Apollo!**

**  
****Apollo****: Yes! **_**(I'm more than ready in more ways than one!)**_

**TESTIMONY**

**Wraight****: Okay, as Mr. Edgeworth stated earlier, Derek Stiles is accused of two crimes, murder and illegal selling of a dangerous weapon, if you would. We were informed, thanks to a witness, that Stiles had been exchanging money for GUILT. **

**Buckley****: Wait, before you continue, detective! Is this witness reliable?**

**Wraight****: He has good vision, I fear he might be. (Crowd murmurs.)**

**Judge****: Please!! Order! Order! Please, continue with your testimony, Detective! **

**Wraight****: We quickly arrested Stiles and examined his office, in there we found two documents. Here you go. **

**-EVIDENCE**

**-Document #1:**

**This document has information of certain medicine changes for the over twenty people. They were all to be given the same dosage of the medicine. Bears Dr. Stiles signature, in cursive. "Derek Stylus". **

**-Document #2:**

**The document lists the amount of GUILT, and money to be exchanged and received. It also mentions a test before selling the disease…believed to be some sort of contract. Bares Dr. Stiles signature, again, in cursive. "Derek Styls". **

**Wraight****: As you can probably see…they bare Mr. Stiles name, and signature as well. **

**Buckley****: Hold it! Are you sure this is Derek Stiles' handwriting?**

**Wraight****: Yes. **

**Apollo****: **_**(Did he actually growl at his finding?) **_

**Wraight****: We compared it to his writing, an exact match. **

**Buckley****: ….**

**Apollo****: Are you absolutely sure? Cursive is quite difficult to understand for some people… **

**Wraight****: True enough, but Stiles gave us an example of his handwriting to compare it to the documents, which was in short, exactly the same as the signature on the paper. Here, you may compare it if you don't believe me. **

**-EVIDENCE**

**-Piece of Paper:**

**A small piece of paper baring Dr. Stiles handwriting, in cursive. "Derek Stiles". **

**Edgeworth****: Thank you for your time, Detective Wraight, so unless the defense has something to add, you may retire.**

**Judge****(to Buckley): Would you like something to add, Ms. Buckley?**

**Buckley****: Yes! If the detective could stay a while longer, I have a few questions…(to Apollo) Okay, boy, help me out…there's got to be something wrong with this evidence here! **

**Apollo(inspects the documents):**_**(Hmm…I don't know, comparing this things to the piece of paper that Detective Wraight gave us…they are exactly the same, but there's got to be……huh? What's this? A 'y'…Oh! I got it!) **_**Lindsey! I got it! **

**Buckley****: You found something? **

**Apollo****: Yes! If I may?**

**Buckley****: Sure, knock yourself out! **

**Apollo****: Okay! (to Wraight) Detective, may I ask how is Dr. Stiles name spelled. **

**Wraight****: …you don't know? **

**Apollo****: Well…I do, but I was hoping you would tell this courtroom how to spell the defendant's name. **

**Edgeworth****: Even if you are only an aide….is this really important, Ms. Buckley? **

**Buckley****: Well, he found it, it must be. **

**Wraight****: Okay, then, I'll tell you…D-E-R-E-K S-T-I-L-E-S…**

**Apollo****: Thank you detective…your honor?**

**Judge****: Yes? **

**Apollo****: Would you mind taking a look at this two documents, please? Look at them carefully, especially the signature… **

**Judge****:…well, okay, then…let's see….ah! I see it!**

**Edgeworth****: What is it? **

**Apollo****: Simple, really. Since cursive is well known for being a bit tad difficult to understand for some people, letters cannot be as easily as recognized. Noticed on the first document, Derek Stiles is written incorrectly. **

**Wraight****: !**

**Apollo****: Notice how Derek is alright here, but when we move to his last name…**

**Buckley****: Ah! I see! It says, "Stylus"…the letters are a bit tad small, and too close to tell right away!**

**Apollo****: The second document is the same, except that it is missing the 'u'. **

**Wraight****: Could have been a mistake on the suspect's part….**

**Apollo**_**: (He's trying to hold unto the evidence…even if he is frowning, now.)**_** How does someone forget how to write their own last name, detective? If I remember correctly I still know how to spell mine!**

**Judge****: As do I! **

**Edgeworth****: I do regret breaking this moment, your honor, but you can't possible avoid the fact that the suspect could have very well been nervous or would have simply forgotten how to spell his last name in that particular moment…a signature not always has to be the name of the person. **

**Apollo****: ! **_**(He…he got us…) **_

**Buckley****: OBJECTION!! This doesn't exactly look like any nickname, Mr. Edgeworth!**

**Edgeworth****: Different people, have different tastes. **

**Judge****: Indeed…I remember once that a friend of mine was nicknamed Pea, for absolutely no apparent reason!**

**Apollo****: **_**(I think we are getting out of hand here, your honor…) **_**But still! Wouldn't a nickname count as a whole, instead of just parts of it!? **

**Judge****:…Hmm…very true…this post the question: Was it really Dr. Stiles that wrote this, or was he just nervous when he wrote this? (Crowd murmurs, actually shouts.) **

**Crowd****: Yeah! He couldn't have done it! Get him out already!!**

**Judge****: ORDER!! I will have order!! (to Detective Wraight) Thank you for your testimony, Detective Wraight…I think we have sucked enough information out of you. **

**Wraight****: Seems to have helped someone in the least….(leaves witness stand.)**

**Judge(to Edgeworth):**** Now, Mr. Edgeworth, you may call upon your next witness after this ten minute break. **

**Edgeworth****: Yes, your honor. **

**Apollo****: **_**(So, we will finally get to meet this witness…ten minutes sure is a long time!) **_

(END OF PART I OF THE TRIAL)

* * *

Fyras14: I hope this wasnt too confusing...because it looked like it when I was writing it...Buckley will be talking a lot on the next chapter, and Naomi's reason for coming here for GUILT will be finally answered in the next chapter!

Oh, before I forget...I plan on only doing this if you guys want me to...would you like this story to have an alternated ending? A bad ending, or neutral ending? You choose!

Well, I guess I'm done with this rambling of mine...please leave a review, and see you later!


	6. Reasons

Fyras14: Sorry for the delay, guys! I kinda got stuck on the case part of this chapter, so sorry!! Anyway, this chapter is rather long, although I meant to add more to it, but I kinda went blank near the last part and was forced to cut it down a bit...sorry...

Dont worry, though, expect next chapter to be long as this one...no one knows who the culprit is yet...so, I'm afraid this chapter is where the trial ends...

Anyway, hope you read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reasons**

"Amazing, simply amazing I say!" Buckley commented smiling brightly at Apollo, that had suddenly turned red. "He sure wasn't lying when he said you were good! That little thing was something even I could have missed!" The other lawyer scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"It was nothing, really…"

"Of course not!" Buckley scolded him. "You shall be proud of your achievements, Justice! Don't hide behind a block just because you have modesty written all over that face of yours!"

"..okay, I guess…"

"She's right, Polly!" Trucy cried, patting his back. They were all back in the Defense Lobby, the ten minutes slowly passing by. Derek nodded back at Apollo, he was a bit better since the last time everyone saw him, it seemed that he felt relived that the case was moving to his side.

"I second that…you are doing great, even for an aide…even better than my lawyer is." Buckley grinned at the joke, and playfully elbowed Apollo in the ribs.

"You want to switch?"

"…Ah, w-well...I…don't know…" Trucy laughed at Apollo's face, it was red as a tomato. Buckley laughed too, oblivious to the redness in the other defense attorney's face. The doctor only looked on, remembering the days of his youth, his mind wondered to Angie and remembered that today will be her second operation. He only hoped that Lindsey and Apollo could get him out…Derek wanted to see his assistant nurse wake up, with him by her side. Derek wished that this last part of the trial would end, with him free at the end.

"The trial is ready to recommence!" called an officer nearby, breaking off the laughter of the two women, Apollo's cheeks, too, returned back to their normal color. The group quickly made their way towards the courtroom, the final showdown was about to begin, at least that's what Apollo hoped.

(PART II OF TRIAL)

**Judge: ****We are back in session for the trial of Derek Stiles…and, now…where were we?**

**Edgeworth: I was about to call my next witness, your honor, one witness that saw Derek Stiles exchanging GUILT for money.**

**Judge: ****Alright…bring him out, then. **

**Buckley(to Apollo): Okay, kid…let me ask the questions…you can help me with that… 'ability' of yours, just like Mr. Wright said you would.**

**Apollo: Got it. **_**(And to think it was a bad idea to tell her about this...and to think I wouldn't need to use I, toot. Okay Justice, deep breath…uh-huh! Now, bring on the witness!!) **_

**Edgeworth: The prosecution would like to call, Rollo Verzi to testify.(Seconds later a man with blonde hair and a small beard, wearing a Caduceus nurse's uniform takes the stand.) ****State your name and occupation, please. **

**Rollo: My name is Rollo Verzi, mister. I work in Caduceus USA as a nurse. **

**Apollo: **_**(Hmm…so the witness is a nurse? Well, that does answer something…he might just be the guy to have written all those signatures!)**_

**Edgeworth: Mr. Verzi, can you testify of what you saw the day that Dr. Stiles was arrested?**

**Rollo: Sure thing, mister. **

**Apollo: **_**(Okay…here comes Justice!!)**_

**TESTIMONY**

**Rollo: Okay, where to begin? Oh, yeah!**

**Apollo: **_**(This is the reliable witness that Detective Wraight was talking about?) **_

**Rollo: Well, I was going home since my shift was over that day…I keep my car in the private parking lot, you see…so, I went there, and then I saw something that couldn't be possible.**

**Buckley: And what was impossible, Mr. Verzi? **

**Rollo: I saw Doctor Derek Stiles exchanging a pair of phials that had GUILT to some man for a lot of money!** BLINK! **(Crowd murmurs.)**

**Judge: ORDER!! ORDER!!! I WILL HAVE ORDER!! (to Rollo) Are you absolutely sure that you saw Derek Stiles exchanging GUILT with this mystery man!? **

**Rollo: Of course!!  
**

**Buckley: Objection!! How can you be so sure that it was GUILT inside those phials!? For all we know it could be some other random medicine!**

**Edgeworth: Objection! I do fear that even if it had been random medicine, the doctor wouldn't be tempted to give it someone some small phials for a large sum of money, especially in a secluded area of a parking lot. **

**Judge(nods): Mr. Edgeworth has a very valid point, Ms. Buckley…**

**Buckley(to Apollo): Okay kid, get ready, one last question and its all yours! **

**Apollo: Got it!! **_**(I couldn't really catch anything wrong with his moments, so this time I won't fail!) **_

**Buckley: ****Okay, Mr. Verzi, one last question before you leave…**

**Rollo: Umm…sure, but, that won't change my answer…**

**Buckley: I doubt it would, but…now, can you tell this court who you saw? **

**Rollo: …I already told you. I saw Derek Stiles! **BLINK! BLINK!

**Apollo: ! **_**(Something odd happened there! I know something's wrong, but what!?)**_

**Buckley: Are you absolutely sure? **

**Rollo: What is this? Some sort of questioner!? Of course I saw him!! Derek Stiles! **BLINK!! BLINK!! BLINK!!

**Apollo: Hold it!!....are you really sure? **

**Rollo: Now the kid with the peacock hair wants to start!? **

**Apollo: **_**(Peacock hair?)**_**…look, I just want to know…why…you are so unsure when you saw that you, 'saw Derek Stiles'?**

**Rollo: WHATT!? **

**Edgeworth: Hold it! Your honor, this is insane! The defense is obviously making a big deal out of a small confession!**

**Buckley: Wrong, Mr. Edgeworth! Let's hear what the kid has to say, shall we? (to Apollo) Go get the creep!**

**Apollo: **_**(You bet I will!!) **_**Mr. Verzi…you state that you clearly saw Derek Stiles that day, on the private parking lot, right? **

**Rollo: Uh-huh…**

**Apollo: ****So…may I ask why you are so unsure of it really was Derek Stiles that you saw that day?**

**Rollo: !!**

**Edgeworth: Objection!! What is the defense playing out with this little game of theirs!? **

**Apollo: Maybe Mr. Verzi can tell us that…right, Mr. Verzi?**

**Rollo:…well…well….**

**Judge: Mr. Verzi, do you have something to add to this discussion? **

**Rollo:…I lied. **

**Edgeworth: What?**

**Buckley:….(to Apollo) Good one, Justice! He's in! We got him!**

**Apollo: Yeah. **

**Buckley(to Rollo): What did you lie about, Mr. Verzi? About everything? **

**Rollo: No, of course not!! The peacock hair kid was right, though! I was…not too sure who I really saw….**

**Buckley: Not too….**

**Edgeworth:…sure?**

**Apollo: **_**(He said peacock hair, again!) **_

**Rollo:…yeah…you see, I only saw the back of him, not his face….I got a glimpse of his glasses, though, but he moved to quick for me to see his face…(Crowd murmurs.)**

**Buckley:…you mean that…you could have seen some other guy other than Derek Stiles!? **

**Rollo:….I wasn't so sure…at least until I saw that 'video'…**

**Buckley: Video? **

**Apollo: **_**(More evidence!?)**_

**Edgeworth:…the prosecution put a lot of faith in the witness's testimony because of this video. ****The video belongs from one of the surveillance cameras from the parking lot…it caught Derek Stiles on camera…I'm afraid to say. **

**Buckley: !!**

**-EVIDENCE**

**-Security Video:**

**This video was taken from the surveillance cameras in the Caduceus Parking Lot. Has footage of Derek Stiles. **

**(Everyone in the court sees the video; it is a man with messy brown hair, walking down the aisle of cars, with his head down. He is holding a large briefcase.)**

**Edgeworth: As you can see…even though this witness wasn't so sure about who it was that night, this video can pretty much tell you what Mr. Verzi could not. **

**Apollo: **_**(Damn! He's right!! That video…we are so toast…)**_

**Buckley:….but, yet…**

**Apollo: ?**

**Buckley: Just like the witness pointed out….(slams hands on desk)…he couldn't recognize Derek Stiles by his face, but by his hair and glasses!! **

**Edgeworth:….**

**Buckley: This guy in the video does look like him, I'll admit…yet, we can't see his face!! We just don't accuse people because they have messy hair and glasses…that guy, for all we know, could be someone else! (Crowd roars in approval)**

**  
Crowd: Yeah! She's right!! It couldn't be him!! Yeah…Yeah!! Out with the traitor!!  
**

**Apollo: **_**(What…traitor?)**_

**Judge: ORDER!! I SAID ORDER!! PLEASE!! QUIET!! (to Edgeworth) I'm afraid Ms. Buckley's ****argument holds a lot of water…even I have to admit that this video you have presented would prove little to nothing…**

**Edgeworth: I know that, your honor…so the only one that could answer our last question is our mystery man…**

**Buckley:…even the defense has to admit that…could be the only way to know…**

**Judge:…Hmm…we seemed to have hit a halt in this road…while all evidence points out to Derek Stiles, the defense has managed to turn it around…however, this video still convinces me, somewhat…however, I would not skip the possibility that their might be a third party in play…so, as there is no more witnesses and evidence to act upon…I will call a 3 day break in order for the police to find out who this mysterious man is, and if he has the answers that we seek. (to Derek, who has taken the Witness's Chair) Dr. Stiles, I'm afraid you are still a suspect and would have to continue your stay in the Detention Center…**

**Derek: It is alright…I got used to the…comfy beds…**

**Judge: Good to hear…now, this court is adjourned…see you all in three days from now.

* * *

**

Angie smiled happily of what the man before her told the nurse. "So…the trial went well?" The man nodded, laughing as he did so.

"You should have heard the many people in the crowd crying out for him! It was like watching, 'Free Willy' all over again." Angie giggled a bit and shook her head at the man that sat near her hospital bed.

"At least the suspicion is off his back for now, huh?" The man nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that if they don't find this 'mystery man' while your doctor is in prison, the judge will be believe Derek did it and that man will be officially screwed. But, don't worry though, I got Apollo working on the case, even if he is not the lawyer…" The nurse, made patient, frowned. She wasn't happy to hear that…even though she understood the judge's wise decision, the old man could have at least given them more time.

"Well…I do thank you for keeping me up to date, Phoenix…that means a lot to me…" The man, Phoenix Wright, offered her one of her famous lazy grins.

"Why, you are welcome…besides, I pretty much think you'll want to hear of the good doctor before your operation began, no?" Angie groaned. She had been stuck in this hospital bed for over two days now, and instead of giving support to Derek with his trial, she was going to be drugged to sleep and opened up…again. Phoenix chuckled. "I suppose I reminded you of some bad experience?"

"Being operated on, instead of being the one to operate on makes me feel useless…"

"Ah, don't worry, you'll get a nice scar…" Phoenix joked, only to receive one of Angie's hospital pillows on his face. He caught it before it fell to the floor and passed it to Angie, still grinning.

"Not funny."

"Of course it was not. Well, I better leave you before they kick me out, then…" He got up from his chair, and waved back at Angie…but, he never got to opened the door to leave as someone had done it before him.

Naomi Kimishima smiled back at her old friend and current patient, and looked back at the hobo that was standing before her. She blinked twice as she saw the weird man standing before her, and then, she turned to Angie. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Angie…but I need to get you ready, your operation starts in a couple of hours…" Angie groaned, while the man chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry about interrupting us…I was just leaving anyway." Phoenix told the older doctor, who nodded in response. "You must be…the famous Naomi Kimishima, that Angie talked about, huh?"

"Yes…but famous, I'm not so sure…I have done some crimes in my practices as well, some which can't easily be forgiven…so technically I can't be famous as you say I am."

"One of the few doctors to fight GUILT, too, right?" A nod. "Angie told me that you recently transferred here…on orders of that other branch of Caduceus, eh?" Naomi looked questionably at the man, only to have Angie explain it to her from her bed.

"Mr. Wright is helping Derek with his trial," the nurse explained. "I thought he needed to know about you…" Naomi smiled, and nodded.

"Ah, Mr. Wright, was it? Yes…the Europe branch of Caduceus sent me to investigate the missing GUILT samples that had been stolen three months ago…I just followed the accusation." Phoenix seemed to think about it, putting a serious face and throwing that happy grin away.

"And, yet, nobody knew this in the trial…" he said, then turned to Naomi, his lazy face overtaking his serious one. "…let me guess, some government thing?"

"Yes…I'm afraid that saying that Caduceus Europe had GUILT samples in there position would cause a major uproar all over the world…so the officials are keeping this behind closed doors…the people at the station also know this…they don't want to start a war…at least until Caduceus Europe explains their actions…which will take a while. Eve I didn't find this out until they GUILT samples were already gone." Phoenix looked back at Angie.

"And so, the past place a vital part in this case…" he told her, earning him a confused look from both nurse and her doctor. "…this case is far longer than two months…it is over three months old…meaning that if Derek had an alibi, he could pretty much get off the hook, unless the other branch is still keeping it mouth shut on this?"

"It would cause trouble for their image," Naomi told them. "rest assured, though…once the real culprit is found, the European Government will close down the other Caduceus doors…the last thing they want is another Delphi…"


	7. Caduceus USA

Fyras14: Chapter seven is here! Sorry for not posting sooner...I was working in a main project right now...a Mario story(which will be even longer than this one), that I completely forgot to update.

I will apologize once more to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter; So very, very sorry!!

Well, this chapter includes Spoilers for the first and last case of Apollo Justice. Be warned if you don't want to be spoiled.

Anyway, I guess that is enough of that! Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: ****Caduceus USA**

Apollo took a sip of his cup, staring back as Ema examined a pair of papers. Next to her, Trucy was happily attacking her strawberry ice cream with a spoon. The young man put his cup back in the table, already worried by an investigation they had not started yet.

Yesterday had not been a very good day…in fact, Derek Stiles, still roamed the detention center, hoping for both the defense and police to find this 'mysterious man', or rather, that fake Dr. Stiles that had played the evil doctor's part in that video tape. Apollo sighed a bit; the only clues they had was a pair of documents with falsified signatures, a video, and thanks to Mr. Wright, the time that the GUILT was stolen.

He heard Ema sigh as well, and turned to face her. She was back in her working clothes, and for once, she wasn't working with the prosecution. Ema had taken a liking to the case just like Phoenix had, and had asked Apollo and Trucy to let them help them out, since Detective Wraight was already helping Edgeworth. Buckley, however, would not be able to join them in the investigation(much to Apollo's chagrin), as she was going to follow the police's investigation as close as she could, finding close from another side. "Okay, then…we have little clues and little time," Ema suddenly spoke, making Apollo and Trucy, who didn't bother to leave her ice cream alone, look back at the detective. "So, any ideas?" Apollo turn to stare at Trucy, who only shrugged, finally finishing her ice cream.

"How about if we ask around the good doctor's work place?" the magician suggested, putting her now empty cup, aside.

"That wouldn't be a good move. Anyone could easily lie," Apollo pointed out. "We would be wasting more time than we need to."

"Good point, even Wraight said that." Ema said, frowning a bit at the mention of Wraight's name.

"The Detective with the weird name?" Trucy asked her. Ema nodded.

"Yeah, even I'm amazed that he's allowing me to help the defense. Usually, detectives are suppose to keep a mouth shut policy about certain things…like with the case of Caduceus Europe." Apollo nodded, even he knew about this mess, he had been forced to know. Too bad that while Mr. Stiles' case did have to do with GUILT, the U.S. government had asked the prosecution and the defense to keep it shut about Caduceus Europe having GUILT samples, fearing that this problem could get worse. "Leave the government to deal with that", Phoenix had told him, "you take care of finding that phony doctor". As much as Apollo hated to admit it, Phoenix was right about this…it was not about taking down a company by its roots, but rather, finding one evil man that had decided to unleash dead to the world. "Let's hope that this mess gets all figured out before something bad happens, shall we?" The other two nodded. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, why don't we start in Mr. Stiles work place?" Apollo suggested, earning confused stares from the women with him. "…we could find clues about this 'mysterious person' that we are looking for." The detective scratched the back of her head.

"But, where?"

"The parking lot…the only place where that fake doctor was seen." Ema smiled, and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan…okay, let's get going."

* * *

Edgeworth sat at his desk as he watched the door opening slowly. Detective Pherik Wraight entered the room, wearing a rather solemn and sleepy expression. When Edgeworth had first laid eyes on this man, who could have sworn he was looking back at Phoenix Wright, but while this man did have Wright's porcupine hair, he sure didn't have his face nor attitude. Detective Wraight was known as the serious detective, who only took the side of the defense when his senses or rather evidence asked him to. And that trial yesterday had not been an exception. Even Edgeworth could see, that like himself, the detective didn't like were this case was going. "Ah, detective, I never thought I would be seeing you today." Edgeworth greeted him, the man only gave him a nod, and sat in one of the nearby chairs. Gumshoe, his senior detective, wouldn't even dare sit in the prosecutor's presence (yes, he was that respectful).

"Good afternoon, Mr. Edgeworth, it seems that you have been keeping yourself busy…." Wraight nodded at the papers that sat comfortably on his desk.

"Well, yesterday's trial left many unanswered questions and new suspects…I am to assume the investigation isn't going well on your side?"

"Not one bit…we interrogated half of the staff of Caduceus already…looked around every corner of every single room, not counting the two operations we accidentally walked into, and still found nothing." Wraight leaned against the chair, crossing both arms across his chest. "And to make matters worse, those fishy documents aren't helping much…" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow.

"So…am I to assume that you knew about them?"

"If you're saying I missed that small details, then, yeah, I did…the two writings looked so much alike…even I didn't see the difference until that kid pointing it out in the trial."

"…but even so, you believed Derek Stiles innocent?" Edgeworth asked him, he was amazed that the detective responded so quickly.

"Yeah…"

"You believe that there is another player in this game of chess?" Edgeworth asked him. Wraight shrugged a bit.

"All I know is that whoever did all this was both smart, and close to Stiles to incriminate him…and not only close to Stiles but to GUILT as well."

"Close, eh? Well, this close friends of his have pretty good alibis…" Edgeworth rubbed his temples. "This guy must be found…as soon as we can." He turned to face Wraight, who nodded. "The last thing I want is to send an innocent man to prison…"

"Well, don't just count on us policemen, sir. Count on that Justice kid, too…Skye said that he's got a good sense of…uh…justice. He might figure it out before we all do." Edgeworth looked back at the man sitting before him, and then, nodded. Of course, this Justice kid was the same one that pointed out all those mistakes even Edgeworth had missed. He could almost see Franziska's face, calling him, "A fool that misses small details is even more foolish than the first fool he came into contact with".

"Justice, eh? The aide on Ms. Buckley's side, correct?" Wraight nodded.

"Yeah…he's a greenhorn lawyer that came into the picture a year ago. He already has solved some cases, including the infamous Vera Misham case." The prosecutor's eyes were wide as he stared back at the detective that was looking around the old office, hardly paying attention to him anymore.

"The Misham case?"

"Yeah…he forced Kristoph Gavin to confessed, in a way…and well, it is a rather long story…you might wanna read it." Wraight set his eyes on the Steel Samurai figurine that rested nearby. Then he looked back at Edgeworth, who had not spoken for a while. "Well, prosecutor I won't take more of your time…" He got up from his chair. "Anyway, see you later, sir….busy." Edgeworth nodded as the man walked out of his office, leaving him all alone.

Miles Edgeworth knew who Kristoph Gavin was, he had met him once or twice in a trial. Even he wouldn't have known that this man, Gavin, would be responsible for a great tragedy that not only shook the courtroom, but also stripped Phoenix Wright's badge. What had gone wrong with Gavin, a man who always wanted the truth to be known? Had he been poisoned by the advantages of fame, like Von Karma had been so long ago when he still lived? Even Von Karma wasn't like this man, and Edgeworth hated to admit that. Why couldn't he compare the two as mad beasts that valued perfection more than a human life? Why couldn't he just call them both by the same title? Kristoph Gavin, unlike Manfred Von Karma, had killed for his own safety, his own fame and fortune, not because of a grudge he held against some random lawyer for breaking his record. He had not killed once, but twice, and he would have killed a third time had not someone saved her.

Kristoph Gavin had been the no-good lawyer that Edgeworth had to glare at, not at the man Gavin had humiliated and hurt for a crime he didn't commit.

* * *

Caduceus USA was the biggest hospital Apollo and Trucy had ever seen. With Caduceus housing the best doctors of the world around, it was surely a wonder how many of the clinics the young lawyer and magician had run into were not closed by now.

The two followed Ema as she went inside Caduceus, and more gasps followed. Even the inside was big…and good looking. Everything around this place was fine art combined with a big reception desk, clean floors, and a big waiting room with two plasma televisions to pass the time. "Apollo? Trucy?" Upon hearing their names, the two turned their heads.

"Mrs. Butz!" Karen Butz smiled as she went to greet the two young people that she had met at the agency a couple of months prior.

"How are you today, Trucy?" the woman asked her. Trucy smiled back, giving her thumbs up.

"All good! Except that case with the good doctor."

"Good doctor?"

"She means the case of Derek Stiles, Karen." Apollo explained.

"Oh…so are you the one taking the case Apollo?"

"Not really, I'm helping in the investigation…Mr. Wright asked me to." _More like forced me with the help of Ms. Buckley…_

"Ah! So you are also helping Dr. Stiles, aren't you!?" A voice made the nurse, and the trio of 'investigators' turn, only to be greeted by the smiling face of a young man with messy black hair, also wearing the nurse uniform of Caduceus.

"Umm…yeah," Apollo answered. _Who is this guy?_

"Oh, Rob, how's it going? Keeping up with the case are you?" Karen asked him. The male nurse, Rob, nodded.

"Yeah…I wanna see that the person I admire gets out of this mess as quick as possible!" He looked back at Apollo and the others. "Its good to know that you are all helping Dr. Stiles…I have been his assistant for a couple of months now after his previous assistant was in a car accident, you see…and now, instead of helping him out like I'm suppose to, I'm stuck here without doing nothing!"

"So, you're Dr. Stiles' second assistant? What happened to his first?" Ema asked him, already entering in her 'questioning mode' as Trucy liked to call it. It was Karen that answered.

"Angie Thompson was Derek's assistant…she got into an awful car accident two months ago. She's recovering from a second operation right now, since they just barely finished." Ema nodded, her question answered.

"So, anyway, what would you need?" Rob asked them, with a gentle grin on his face. "If I can help you, please let me know."

"Yeah…actually, we were going to the parking lot to look for some clues." Apollo explained. At this, both nurses looked back at him visibly confused.

"In the parking lot?" Karen asked.

"Yeah…that was the last place 'Derek Stiles' was seen at the moment of his suppose crime…we are going to go investigate and see if we find something." Apollo told them, earning a nod from both.

"Well, if you are planning on going to the parking lot, here…" Karen took out a small card from her pocket and gave it to Apollo. It looked exactly like an ID card, but this one had an unusual barcode. "This card will open the door to the parking lot for you…just make sure you bring it back." She turned to stare back at Rob. "Do you mind guiding them to the elevator, Rob? I myself have to get back to work." Karen gave both Apollo and Trucy a smile, before she left to her work.

Rob led the trio to the third floor where the elevator heading to the underground parking lot lay. Apollo quickly swiped the card near a small box, and watched slowly as the doors opened. All of them got inside, and Rob wished them good luck before he left. "He seems like a nice kid," Ema commented as the elevator made its way down.

"Yeah," Apollo agreed. He looked back at Trucy, who was staring a bit at the door, thinking. "Trucy?"

"Huh?"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much, really. I was just thinking about the case." Apollo raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything else. Something about this was bothering her.

When the door of the elevator finally opened, the trio was greeted by a vast darkness, with a couple of small lights greeting them as well. "Whoa, it sure is dark in here." Trucy commented as she looked around. Rows of cars were the fields inside this darkness.

"This place kinda reminds me of the Prosecutor's Office parking lot," Ema told them, looking around as she said it. "Well, I guess we better start. Let's separate…something happens, scream." Apollo and Trucy looked at each other, and nodded. The trio went their separate ways. After a couple of hours, Ema and Apollo were back in the same spot were they had began the search, waiting for Trucy, who was looking around some of the cars. "Nothing on your side?" Ema asked Apollo. The lawyer shook his head.

"No. On yours?"

"Nothing…except if you count some gum and spilled gasoline something…" Apollo looked back at Trucy, who had suddenly stopped. She bent down, as if picking something up.

"Hey!" she called, catching their attention. "I think I found something!" Ema and Apollo almost ran to where Trucy was. Once they got there, they spotted the young magician holding a pair of cables, one white and the other red. They had been ripped apart from something.

"Let me see them, Trucy." Ema told her. The girl gave them to Ema, who quickly looked at them. The only things she could spot was that they had been ripped off from a certain thing, and the numbers that were printed on them.

"Do you know what they are?" Apollo asked her after a while.

"Not a clue, but, if I use my scientific skills I might find out," she explained.

"Really?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah…certain materials are made with certain things," Ema explained, as she put the two cables in a small plastic bag, before she put the plastic bag with the cables back into her own leather bag that held her chemicals. "it takes one difference to make the…uh…difference."

"…I see," Apollo answered. "So, we are done here, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much…come on, let's go. You guys keep on looking in the hospital if you want, I'll go to the lab downtown to find out what this little cables are, and where they belong to." And with that, the three quickly left the parking lot.

* * *

Some angst in the middle there, but I think that this chapter turned out fine. Next chapter will include a sudden twist(unless you guys already have figured it out, but, maybe not), which I'm pretty sure you guys weren't expecting...but, until then, please leave a review!


	8. A 3 Month Puzzle

Fyras14: Chapter eight is here! Phew, I never thought I might get to finish it today...I was writing it and taking breaks every five minutes, I almost grew bored, but now, here it is! Two more mysteries to add to the list, one guilty one.

Note: Trucy's ability place a part in this chapter but it is not stated!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: A 3-Month Puzzle**

It was only a coincidence that both Apollo and Trucy found themselves having lunch with Rob, on Caduceus USA's huge cafeteria. Just after leaving the parking lot, he, Trucy and Ema had run into the young man once more. He invited them for lunch, and Ema was the only one to politely decline, as she was busy. Now, Apollo looked back at the tuna sandwich that he held in his hands, before taking a bit off it. Rob himself tackled his salad with ease, chucking a lot of it into his mouth. Trucy on the other hand, ate slower than usual, managing to only fix her own tuna sandwich with a weird look and then, slowly chew it. Apollo was about to ask her if something was wrong, when Rob spoke up. "So, you believe that those cables you found are in some way related to Dr. Stiles' case?" he asked Apollo. The lawyer looked back at him and shrugged. Trucy only glance at the nurse, before she returned back to her lunch.

"Not really. For all we know, it could have been some cables that had been thrown down there because they didn't work…"

"Or maybe they did." Trucy pointed out, staring at Rob straight in the eyes. Rob blinked and then smiled at Trucy. She only nodded and didn't return the smile.

"Well, that sounds wonderful! I certainly hope that you guys find a vital clue and get Derek outta of jail!" Rob told them, taking a spoonful of salad.

"Yeah, from what I keep on hearing, that guy is one of a kind." Apollo told him, munching away a piece of his sandwich.

"He is what we like to call, a miracle worker…he has saved a lot of lives in the past ten years, you know…and it all began with one illness, GUILT." Rob put his spoon down, and looked at the two sitting before him. "Ten years ago, GUILT terrorize the world like some serial killer stalking random victims."

"From what I heard, GUILT was created by some company…Delphi, correct?" Apollo asked him. While he had heard few details from Mr. Wright, Apollo still didn't know many details about the virus itself.

"Yeah. Delphi decided to create the perfect disease…some maniacs they were, if you ask me. Although GUILT was gone, many other things happened…some new virus was created, an after effect of the GUILT called Kardia…we got lucky that very few cases exists, and even luckier that it wasn't transmitted by the air like GUILT was….but, to think that people would think Dr. Stiles will sell the same virus he eradicated years ago is just awful."

"….well, someone did incriminate him, from the looks of it."

"Pretty much…oh! Would you look at the time!" Rob quickly left the table, looking nervously back at the clock. "Sorry for leaving you two so soon," he told them. "my brake is about to be over. See you later, Apollo, Trucy…good luck with your case!" Apollo and Trucy waved good bye at the young man, before he disappeared among the crowd. Once he was gone, Apollo turned to face Trucy, who had quickly munched away her tuna sandwich.

"Hey, don't eat too fast, you might get sick!" Apollo scolded. Trucy gulped the food down and then, grinned.

"I don't think so, Polly," she explained, smiling brightly. The lawyer noticed that she was back to her cheerful attitude, and wondered what changed her mood earlier that day. He was about to ask her, but Trucy went on talking. "Hey, Polly! Let's see who can throw their trash to the trash can!"

"Huh?"

"I go first, one, two, go!!" Apollo finally caught on what she was about to do, and tried to stop her.

"Wait, Trucy!" Too late, the piece of paper went flying, hitting the edge of the trash can, and then, it fell to the ground, right behind it.

"Shoot! I missed!!"

"You missed!?" Apollo cried, shaking his head. "What is wrong with you? You could have hit someone!"

"But I didn't!" Trucy pointed out. "Well, now its your turn, Polly!"

"My turn!? No, I'm not playing this little game of yours Trucy, we wasted a lot of time here as it is." Apollo got up from his seat and took his own trash.

"Ah, you're so boring, Apollo!" Trucy replied, pouting.

"We aren't suppose to be playing, either way, Trucy…now, let me get this garbage in and then we'll leave." Apollo walked away from the table, and quickly threw the leftovers of his tuna sandwich and other trash into the can. He then, bent down to pick out Trucy's own trash, at least, he only expected to pick up Trucy's trash. Apollo quickly grabbed the small card from the floor and examined it. The card looked exactly like the one he had borrowed from Karen, however, this one had some small box connected to it. He quickly took out Karen's own card and compared them. They were exactly the same, except for the barcode, which had the numbers 4567, not counting the small black box that was connected to it.

"What's that, Apollo?" Apollo glanced behind him, and spotted Trucy leaning against him to get a better view of the card that he held in his hands.

"Another clue…" He turned to stare back at Trucy. "Well, eating wasn't a total waste of time…come on, Trucy, let's get going."

"Remember that we have to give Mrs. Butz her card back, Polly!"

* * *

A day later, Apollo, Trucy, and Phoenix looked back at the small ID Card that the lawyer found yesterday, with confusion and interest. "Well, it seems that you found a good clue, there, Apollo." Phoenix commented. "Too bad that we don't know what its suppose to mean…"

"Well, from what I can deduce, it seems to be a hacker's work," Apollo said, grabbing the card and examining it. "They must be using this to open security locks on Caduceus…"

"It could be possible, but…even so, people would have reported things missing, and besides we can't be sure if its use is for security locks, only." Phoenix pointed out. "The only one that could tell us that, is not here, I'm afraid." Apollo groaned. Since she left, Ema had not been seen by anyone in the police station, and even Prosecutor Gavin couldn't find her.

"I do wonder where Ema could be…she's suppose to help us with this."

"Ah, don't worry, Apollo," Phoenix assured him. "She'll show up even--" The sound of a ring tone quickly silenced the room. Apollo dug into his pocket, and found his cell phone. He checked the caller ID, sighing in relief. He answered the phone, immediately.

"Ema!" Trucy and Phoenix grinned, with the girl's father exchanging an 'I told you so', expression her way.

"_Ah, science is such a wonderful thing!" _Apollo heard the detective say.

"Umm…come again?"

"_After almost ten hours of looking at over a hundred different objects and playing around with some chemicals, I was able to deduce that those cables that Trucy found on the parking lot belonged to a car!" _ Ema explained, her voice ringing with happiness.

"A car? Are you sure?" The other two in the room sent him a confused expression, but the attorney made a sign and they quickly understood.

"_Of course, I'm sure! Science is never wrong!" _Ema cried, although a few seconds later she calmly responded, _"although I did take them to a mechanic, and after another couple of hours, he couldn't deny that those cables belonged to a car. He specifically told me that this cables were part of the system that connected were connected to the breaks." _

"Well, that is good to know and all, Ema…but, there are many cars in LA, Ema…it could take us years before we find one without breaks…"

"_Remember the numbers that were printed on them?" _Ema asked.

"Yeah,"

"_Well, some little research__ and I quickly figured out the type of car that this babies once belonged to, even what year it was!" _

"Whoa…that quickly?"

"_Actually it took me another three hours…but it was easy now that I knew it was a car…as you know, the parts of a car are always like a puzzle, its parts are always connected somehow!" _

"So, we are looking for some 2020 Chevrolet without brakes?"

"_Actually the car is a Corolla, year 2018. Since we found the cables back a t that private parking lot in Caduceus, I decided to do a little research on everyone who worked there, from doctors to nurses, from the board members to even the director himself. After another two hours, I found that only five employees owned the car that we are looking for." _

"And they are?"

"_Two nurses, two doctors, and a board member…and here's were things get interesting…guess who one of the nurses is." _

"You want me to guess? Come on, Ema…there must be over a thousand nurses working at Caduceus and you want me to guess!" He could hear Ema chuckle on the other end, some days she sounded so much like Mr. Wright.

"_Okay, I'll give you a clue," _Ema told him, her voice showing seriousness. _"the nurse is the assistant of Derek Stiles." _Apollo was a bit confused.

"Rob?"

"_Nope." _It took a while for Apollo to respond, but he did either way, his mind telling him things.

"Angela Thompson…"

"_And guess what happened to her now,"_

"…she was in a car accident," Apollo began.

"…_about two months ago," _Ema finished. _"I guess we just caught ourselves some salmon…and its threatening to go back to the water."

* * *

_

Way to end a chapter...sigh, please ignore my ignorance for the inner workings of cars...as long as I'm concerned, cars have a cable...somewhere....if you see a problem with this chapter, dont hesitate to tell me...the ending is coming near, so wait for it, however I doubt I would be able to prepare an alternate ending, but I'll see what I can do.

Please, leave a review!


	9. Knowing the Reasons

Fyras14: Chapter nine is here! Whoa, already the month of love is in the air! Great...too bad this isn't a romance fic(bad at good romance stories...)...well, I guess that is enough of that! Another update might follow after this one, today...this story is almost done! So expect the unexpected!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Knowing the Reasons**

"You mean," came a hesitant voice from behind the glass. "Angie's….accident wasn't…an accident at all?" Even without his special ability, Apollo could clearly see the anger filling in Derek Stiles' eyes.

Soon after getting Ema's call, Apollo had quickly told both his boss and Trucy everything that the detective told him. Both had been clearly surprised, with Phoenix seemed a bit angry at first. He then told Apollo that it would be wise to tell Derek about what he had just found out. The ex-attorney saw them both off as he picked up his cell phone to call Buckley, who in turn had called Apollo, minutes before he and Trucy arrived at the detention center. She had told the younger attorney that the judge was extending their break to two more days, giving them a chance to find the real culprit.

"Well, it certainly wasn't some mere coincidence, doctor," Apollo explained. "Someone wanted to hurt Ms. Thompson and they managed it…"

"And you think…that this someone is related to my…case?" Apollo nodded.

"I could be wrong, but it looks that way. We summarize that whoever incriminated you, wanted to keep Ms. Thompson as far away as possible, but since she was an assistant nurse, she wasn't going to leave you so easily." The attorney told him. Derek took each word as one would take a punch, his fist clenching, but he was unable to defend himself. "Once she was o-out of the way…he took advantage of this, and started to sell the virus…and all this began only two months ago."

"…and Angie was hurt…because they wanted to use me…?" Derek asked him. Apollo shrugged.

"That could be possible…or not. Some people are just…well…"

"There for the taking?" Trucy volunteered, looking a little sad as she said it.

"Yeah…" After a moment's pause, the doctor spoke again.

"So….you don't have any suspects?" The attorney shook his head. "Are you sure? What about this guy that accused me…umm…Verzi, was it? Why aren't you suspecting of him?" Apollo raised an eyebrow at the man. Probably telling him that Angie's injuries were not an accident wasn't a good idea, he was now accusing some bystander with his rage.

"No." Apollo said, simply. "He accused you, that's all true…but, he didn't do it with malice."

"How would you know!?" Derek cried, getting out of his seat. The officer behind him backed away a little in fear, afraid of what the rampaging doctor might do to him. "He could very well be behind Angie's accident, and you're just going to let him go like that!! He could be the guilty one!! HE WAS THE ONE THAT WANTED TO KILL ANGIE!!" Even though the doctor was screaming back at him, Apollo didn't even flinch. Maybe it was the glass that protected him from any punches that Derek could sent his way, but it wasn't the glass that protected him. It was his own patience over a man that was desperate to find his friend's attacker, and let his anger do the talking for him.

"No." Apollo repeated. "He wasn't the one that caused the accident." Derek calmed himself a bit, seeing the serious look on the attorney's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Apollo raised a hand for him to stop. "Mr. Stiles, there are two reasons why I became involved with this case. One, my boss was greatly interested in helping you, and two, because he knew that my ability could help in your case."

"A-ability?" Derek asked, the younger man nodded.

"Yes. My ability is a bit like your own supernatural healing touch that I've heard about, however, I don't operate fast like you do on people. This ability of mine allows me to sense tension in other people's movements and therefore uncover their lies. If Verzi had lied about what he said, I could have easily caught him on the act, but since he was telling the truth…I couldn't. He was only guilty of being confused." Derek took everything in, and then, took a deep breath, finally calming himself completely.

"I…I'm sorry about the outburst…its just that…"

"You're worried, aren't you, doctor?" Trucy asked him. The doctor gave her a sad smile, and nodded. "Don't worry! Polly will get you out of this mess, won't you, Polly?"

"Yeah…oh! Before I forget, I just got a call from your real lawyer, Ms. Buckley…she said that we have two extra days to solve this case…I hope you can hang in there, Mr. Stiles." Derek grin, happy for the first time around.

"I have to, or else Angie will complain."

* * *

"Who would have thought? This case just keeps on getting better and better…" Wraight muttered as he looked back at Ema Skye, her eyes as sharp as his. "…and are you absolutely sure about this, Skye?"

"Yep. As sure as rain. Nothing else can explain why the cables were there in the first place, and why they were missing from the car in the second. All that I'm able to figure out is that someone wanted Angela Thompson either dead, or out of commission…but, I found it a mere considence that she was in that car accident, at the same time the virus started to appear….of course, I didn't think she did it."

"Why not?"

"Think about it," Ema told the detective, annoyance present in her voice. "She's a nurse. She's got no time to leave the country, and she didn't leave it, either."

"Good enough, I suppose…and, did you find any fingerprints on the cables?" Ema sadly shook her head, like she would do when an experiment failed.

"No…I even used Mr. Wright's fingerprint powder and still found none." Wraight raised an eyebrow, thinking about what his senior detective had just told him.

"…His…fingerprint…powder?" he asked, but then, shook his head. Thinking about someone else's fingerprint powder wasn't going to help in the case. "Umm…well, anyway, did you manage to find anything else suspicious enough?" Ema's face glowed in happiness, and she produced a small bag, inside, was a small card with a strange black box attached to it. "This?" Ema nodded.

"Yep. Justice found this little guy wandering in the kitchen halls. Mr. Wright sent it to me just an hour ago. It seems to have been used to open the security locks on Caduceus. However, this little one is quite special…"

"Special, eh?"

"…yes. Its like a Master Key for the locks back in Caduceus. No matter what lock, it will open any…except safes."

"And….there are fingerprints?"

"Of course! I'm happy to report that fingerprints, were indeed, found in our little card…but…"

"…but, we don't know who it is, right?" Wraight finished. Ema nodded, sadly.

"I issued a computer check on the fingerprint…but it came out negative."

"So, we got no suspects…"

"Not us. And you?"

"None…everyone has a good alibi…"

"Someone outside Caduceus, then?" Ema asked him.

"Possible…but impossible," Wraight explained. "We just hit a rock. We can't dig anymore."

* * *

Apollo and Trucy calmly left the detention center, slowly walking back to the agency. They had spent a good two hours in there, explaining things to Derek and assuring him that they would get him out. Almost five minutes into the walk, Trucy spoke, finally breaking the silence that had surprised Apollo. "Hey, Apollo…"

"Yes, Trucy?"

"…do you know why Rob was so annoyed at us?"

"Huh?" He stopped walking to look at her, she had stopped walking too and was looking back at him. "What are you talking about? Why would he be annoyed at us?"

"I…I really don't know…even though he didn't show it at all…I could…tell that he wasn't happy to see us…he even seemed strange when he found out we were helping Dr. Stiles." Apollo opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it quickly.

The attorney had almost forgotten that Trucy, too, had his strange ability to perceive things. However, unlike him, Trucy could activate her ability without knowing it. See the lies without asking to. Phoenix had told him right after Wocky's trial, that Trucy would randomly activate her ability, understanding tension better than Apollo himself. She would at times see things better than Apollo. "Well…he might just hate us, then." Apollo said after a while, and both started walking.

"Maybe…" _But…why would he go as far as to invite us for lunch, then? _


	10. Health Hazard

Fyras14: Chapter ten is early, today! This chapter is quite short, but it finally explains who the culprit really is. I hope you all enjoy this rather short chapter. I threw in some random Edgeworth and Lana conversation into the mix, I hope you don't mind. Next week's chapter will be longer, you can count on that!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Health Hazard**

The last thing that Apollo had expected to see once he and Trucy arrived at the agency was a happy Phoenix Wright, with a huge stack of papers in the desk in front of him. "Well, well…it is about time you kids got here," Phoenix greeted, a smile sliding in his features.

"Daddy, what's all this? Don't tell me you have homework!" Trucy said, looking worriedly at the grown man before her. Phoenix laugh and shook his head.

"Actually, it is homework…but of the good kind…" Apollo raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Of the good kind?"

"Yep." Phoenix pointed to the stack of papers. "Those are very special documents, detailing each and every single worker of Caduceus Europe."

"Eh?" Apollo stared at the stack of papers in the table and blinked. Had Phoenix just told them that he held documents with the private information of the employees of Caduceus Europe? "But, how?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Who did you bribe?" Phoenix smiled at Apollo's silly question.

"Someone…well, as you two already know, the case with Caduceus Europe is extremely sensitive…even if it relates to Stiles' case, the government will take care of it."

"But, aren't we doing something illegal by reading personal information of an employee?" Apollo asked the older man.

"Not really. Caduceus Europe was forced to release all the information about their operations, workers, and all that stuff to the police, both from there and here." The ex-attorney explained. "While you guys were away in your little trek, I stopped by Prosecutor Gavin's office and asked him to get the info…as you can see, waiting almost half an hour really was worth it, and as you can see, the result…more than a thousand files for us to read…won't this be fun?"

"A…"

"…thousand, daddy?" Apollo and Trucy exchanged glances, and then looked back at the stack of papers that stood in the only table of the Wright Anything Agency.

"Well, this certainly will take the fun out of lunch…" All three sat down, and began to grab papers to read.

* * *

Lana looked back at Edgeworth as the prosecutor kindly filled her cup with tea. She mouthed a small thanks before she took a sip. Honey and water mixed together in her mouth, before she gulped the sweetness down. Edgeworth nodded back at her, and took a sip of his own cup of tea. "I hear that the case is going well," Lana began, putting the cup down.

"Yes. It seems the defense found a lot of good evidence to back up their claims…unfortunately, they still have no suspects to speak of."

"Oh, I'm very sure the suspects will show up, eventually," Lana assured him with a small smile. "Having him working on the case always brings out surprises…"

"Wright, eh? So, he's the one that sent that Justice lawyer?"

"It would seem so…he could have helped, but he was busy with his own investigation….he has changed a lot, Miles…." Lana told him, smiling sadly. "Life no longer holds it easy for him, nor for you for that matter."

"…yet, he had it harder…he was accus--"

"…accused of a crime he didn't commit, I know," the woman finished, nodding. "Even so with all that fire on his hide, he managed to keep going…to seek the truth…I don't doubt that he'll do the same for this Dr. Stiles, man. Truth as they say, makes the world go 'round and 'round."

"I…I guess you're right…but, now…its more than truth that we need to solve this case…but, a miracle…"

* * *

Apollo sighed as he threw another file to the ground, his eyes weary for reading a lot. Next to him, Trucy and Phoenix fared no better. The young magician had let go of her cape and hat, to better read the letters. Her father next to her had taken off his beanie, revealing his spiky and untamed hair, plus his jacket, throwing it to the sofa close by. The attorney glance at the clock. It was about to hit midnight. He mentally groaned. After reading over six hundred documents for the past six hours straight, and still they found nothing. Trucy yawned as she let another pair of documents fall to the ground, her father looked at her with weary eyes, and then turned to Apollo, who had just finished reading another document before letting it fall to the ground.

"What do you kids say we call it a night?" Phoenix asked them, glancing back at the still tall stack at papers that sat nearby. "…we still have a long way to go, though…so, what do you say we continue tomorrow?" Trucy gave a tired nod, and turned to Apollo.

"One last one and then I can collapse," he told him, before he opened the next document. His eyes scanned the document for a while, and then, they were wide in shock. Phoenix noticed his action, and asked him worriedly:

"Something wrong?" Apollo only showed him the document. It read:

**Name: Rob Knoller**

**Occupation: Caduceus Europe Security Guard**

**Age: 29(at time of Employment), 34(at time worker left company)  
**

**Years Active in Company: 5 **

Just before the document even began, the picture of that same Rob that Trucy and Apollo had met in Caduceus USA was present, giving his best serious face at the camera, but hiding true malice.


	11. Truth and Despair

Fyras14: Sorry for not updating sooner, people! A lot of stories got in my way, but, this story is as good as done, soon! A couple of more chapters more...but, I'm afraid I won't have an alternate ending ready...but, I might think of something eventually, like a special chapter or something like that...anyway, I hope you all enjoy this rather small chapter...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Truth and Despair**

"Rob Knoller!?" Trucy cried, looking back at the document that Apollo held from his back. "Its that same Rob guy, right Polly? Dr. Stiles' temporary assistant nurse!?" Apollo couldn't help but nod, meanwhile Phoenix turned to look back at the ceiling as if thinking about something.

"Rob, eh?" Phoenix asked to no one in particular. "How exactly does a security guard become an assistant nurse in a matter of days?" The younger man sitting in the table gave a small shrug.

"Who knows…"

"Read it, Polly!! Let's see what this document has to say!!" Trucy cried, shaking Apollo's shoulder. The attorney frowned back at her, but did as he was told.

"Okay…let's see; **Mr. Knoller was in charge of the security of Caduceus Europe. He left the hospital in February 3, 2027 after just five years in security. As of now, it is unknown where Mr. Knoller is or if he has a new job." **Everyone fell silent after Apollo finished reading part of the document. Some minutes passed by, before Phoenix spoke, saying finally what was on everyone else's minds.

"And the mystery has just become illuminated…" He began, then, he sat down in a nearby chair, and looked back at his daughter and employee. "Rob Knoller, according to this papers, left Caduceus Europe about three months ago, almost at the exact same time the GUILT samples were stolen, if I'm correct. Since he had knowledge in the security, he could easily get past it and stolen the samples, then flew to America to not get caught. Later, he was employed in Caduceus USA, were he probably was planning to get a scapegoat and found Derek. In order for his plan to work, he first got rid of Ms. Thompson and later became Derek's temporary assistant. While he was Derek's assistant he easily sold the samples using the doctor's signature. With Derek taking the blame, Rob easily seals the contract with his clients and leaves once more, while Derek rots in jail."

"All of this does make sense…but, is it even possible?" Apollo asked the older man. Phoenix merely shrugged, and gestured Apollo to give him the documents. Once the documents were in his hands, Phoenix got up to leave, taking his jacket with him.

"I'm taking this to Detective Skye…just like us, she might find the connection and rush to arrest this guy." Phoenix said a small good bye to both Apollo and Trucy, and seconds later he was out the door. Once Phoenix was gone, Apollo got up from his seat, and turned to face Trucy.

"Might as well go to Caduceus to catch that guy in the act…"

* * *

Apollo grumbled as he helped Trucy out of the taxi. "I don't know why you decided to come, Trucy…" he told the magician as she adjusted her hat.

"Well, you said we should catch this guy in the act, no? So, as your assistant my job is to help you and support you!!"

"Then can you support me with the fare for the taxi?" the attorney asked her, as he took out some money from his wallet, and looked back at Trucy, wondering if she'll pay her part.

"I'm your assistant, silly!! The lawyer pays all the expenses!" The attorney grumbled again, as he took out two five dollar bills and gave them to the cab driver. The man took the money, said good night, and left. Both then, turned to face the huge hospital building before them. "Here it is…"

"Finally…" Apollo whispered, as he and Trucy made their way towards Caduceus.

They quickly entered the building, surprised to see it half empty. They at least expected the waiting room to be full, but they assumed people wouldn't want to stay past midnight, like them. "Trucy?" the familiar voice of Karen quickly caught their attention. The two quickly turned to face Karen, who was looking worriedly at the two. "Is something wr--" Apollo didn't let her finish the sentence.

"Is Rob around?" he asked her, using a serious tone of voice.

"Well…yes, but…is something wrong?"

"We just want him to ask him a few questions…I know its late and all that but we really need to talk to him." Karen looked at the two for a while, before she nodded, and gave them a serious face of her own, the nurse finally understanding that they were in the hospital strictly for business.

"He's in Dr. Stiles' office….he must be filling some documents….you don't need a security card to enter, so don't worry. Second floor, left wing." Apollo and Trucy nodded, before they quickly left the waiting room, almost running. They almost were stopped by a security guard because they were running inside the hospital. After a quick apology, both attorney and magician finally made it to Derek Stiles' office. Apollo quickly grabbed the doorknob, and he was about to open it, when he heard Rob's voice from inside.

"…yeah, don't worry…I'll deliver the GUILT today…yeah, I know I said it would be delivered in a week, but a pair of noisy kids are making me nervous…yeah…I'm leaving to Mex--"

"Hold it, Rob!!" Apollo cried, crashing into the room along with Trucy. Both saw Rob with his back turned, a cell phone held close to his ear. "We know what you're planning!! This charade of yours stops right now!!" Rob quickly threw his cell phone to the ground, and then, turned around, a gun held in one hand. Apollo gasped and Trucy held unto his arm, as the fake nurse pointed the weapon towards the two.

"Okay then, this charade is over!! Either of you move, and you're dead!!"

* * *

...such a dramatic way to end the chapter...really....well, at least we now know who the culprit really is...next chapter, who knows what will happen! But, I can assure you, no one dies...at least not yet.

Please be kind and leave a review!!


	12. Wright Justice

Fyras14: Another update, yeah!! Well, the chapter after this one will be the last, so you better wait for it! It isn't exactly my best work, but I tried, at least the end of this chapter will be enough to compensate, I can assure you.

Anyway, please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Wright Justice**

"Okay then, this charade is over!! Either of you move, and you're dead!!" Apollo gasped in shock as the gun faced both him and the magician, who latched on his arm in fear. He knew no one would come to save them. After he had opened the door, it had closed almost immediately as it had opened. Both Apollo and Trucy were trapped, one way they might end up dead. The other, as hostages and dead all the same. "I should have known better than to let you wander round the hospital…you pair of noisy kids," Rob grumbled, as he moved the pistol from Trucy to the young lawyer. "Too bad you won't live to tell the tale, it seems." He gave them a malicious grin, but before he pulled the trigger, Trucy stopped him with her voice.

"Why did you do this!?" the poor magician practically cried out, already Apollo could see the tears falling, sliding down her cheeks as they went straight to the floor. Rob smirked, he obviously loved Trucy's desperation to live. He glared at Apollo, and made the latter wonder if he was going to kill him first out of the two of them.

"You ask why!? WHY!?" Rob cried out, still balancing the weapon between Apollo and Trucy. "Unlike you, my job hated me!" He explained, not bothering to drop his weapon at all. "I had more to life than being some stupid security guard for Caduceus Europe! I should have been on medicine…ten years in college for what!?" Rob cried out. Well, at least that explained how he became an assistant nurse so soon. "Simple security guard, no how do you like that!?"

"Then…then, is this some sort of revenge?" Apollo dared to ask. Rob only laughed, scaring Trucy a bit. Even though he couldn't see the younger girl, he could feel her holding his arm tighter.

"Why would I waste my intelligence on revenge, anyway!? It was never about revenge, Justice…it never was…this was all about money!"

"Money?" came Apollo's voice.

"You see kid, GUILT is a good sell in the black market. Billions of dollars are held up in the air just for at least a spoonful of it. When I found out those idiots in Caduceus Europe had some of the GUILT with them, I thought, why not? Who was going to catch me? No one. Apparently you did."

"But why involve Dr. Stiles?" Apollo asked again, getting a small grin in return. Nothing humorous about it at all.

"…I never thought of using him at first…you know…heh, not even bothered to look him up. Then, I suddenly realized I needed someone to take the fall for me if something went wrong, and well, Stiles was the man. First I got rid of his girlfriend, and you pretty much know the rest. All those months planning it, and now that my job is almost done, I won't let a pair of kids to get in my way!!" Apollo gulped as he saw Rob's finger touch the trigger, but then, everything stopped. By some miracle, the attorney's cell phone began to ring, and time stopped.

After a moment or so, Apollo decided to pick it up, but Rob was quick to stop him. "Answer the little shit, and you're dead." His hand froze near his pocket, but yet, he obeyed the older man. "Good boy, now…" He grabbed something from his bag, a small test tube the size of his thumb, and pointed it at both of them. "I won't let you stop me, this will be your dead end, buddy…saw good bye to each other, while you still can!!" His finger moved so fast, Trucy barely had time for her trick. A deck of cards flew from her hand, spooking Rob, but not stopping the bullet. Apollo tried to evade the bullet, but failed. He cried out in pain as he clutched his bloodied arm.

"Polly!!" Trucy cried out in panic, completely forgetting the armed man. Rob, however, had now called the attention he didn't need. He threw the test tube towards Trucy, and the poor girl caught it with her neck. It broke into millions of tiny pieces, releasing liquid upon her neck. The girl didn't care, and wasted very little time to help Apollo as Rob made his way out.

"Trucy!! Are you okay!?" Apollo cried, glancing a little at Rob, who was now making his way out.

"I'm fine, and you?" Apollo gripped his arm tighter. Noticing him winced, Trucy quickly got out of the hall. "Help me!! Someone help, Polly!!! Hel--" The magician didn't know what happened to her there, she felt so dizzy so suddenly, so strange as if she wanted to faint. Trucy only touched the back of her neck once more, before she hit the floor, barely hearing Apollo cry out her name.

* * *

No one would have expected a group of people running at two o' clock in the morning to be normal. All three looked suspicious to start off with, but maybe others just overacted.

Phoenix, Ema, and Pherik ran through the night, going as fast as their legs could take them to Caduceus USA, where Rob Knoller waited. Just after reading the documents, both Ema and Pherik began to connect their information, with a little help from Phoenix. Wasting no time, and deciding it would be a good idea to arrest this guy on the spot and question him. If they found out he had GUILT with him, then Derek was good as free.

The old attorney had a cell phone close to his ear as he ran behind Detective Skye, wondering what was taking so long for the young man to answer. "He's not answering?" Pherik asked him, the older man shook his head.

"No. I thought that Apollo would still be awake by now," he told the detective, before he put his phone away. Just as soon as the cell phone was back in his pocket, it sounded again, making Phoenix almost stop. Ema hardly paid attention to the two men, as they ran towards Caduceus USA, but Pherik stayed close to Phoenix, as he answered the phone."Apollo?"

_"Mr. Wright!! There's trouble!!" _The younger man cried out so loud, that both detectives heard him. _"Rob is getting away!! He got me in the arm...but Trucy..." _At the mention of his daughter's name, Phoenix's heart almost stopped.

"What happened to Trucy, Apollo!?" Silence overtook the other side, making Ema look back at Wright, as Pherik held his breath. Everyone was worried.

_"...she was knocked out...but, she doesn't look well..." _Phoenix sighed in relief, but what he heard next almost made him red with anger. _"She's...she's...got...that..." _Phoenix completely understood what 'that' meant, and ordered Apollo to stay put, he and the detectives were going to catch Rob. After he put the phone away, again, Ema looked back at him.

"She's okay, right?"

"For now..." came the solemn reply. Ema immidiatelt understood, and said nothing.

Just ten minutes of running was enough to brake the silence that had overtaken the group. "Let's separate, we already know how this guy looks anyway. We might cover more ground."

"Then let's go. Apollo called almost ten minutes ago, that bastard couldn't have gone too far!" All of them nodded before they went their ways, wishing that Rob was wherever they were going.

* * *

Rob cursed to himself as he finally made it out to the street. Thanks to that stupid little girl, everyone in the hospital, including the security guard, had been alerted making his escape plan go down the drain. It took him almost ten minutes to outrun the two men, a doctor and a male nurse, that were chasing him. He had managed to lose them on the fourth floor, and then, once no one was on sight, he made it out, leaving his car behind.

He had been stupid to show the gun to those kids, but he had already panicked, his plan had gone down the drain, and there was nothing he could do. Police would take at least thirty minutes to get there, twenty minutes now that he had wasted enough time, so he had to run quickly.

Once he was two blocks away, Rob almost laugh, only to bump into someone. That someone quickly turned around, and cried out for him to stop. _Shit!! _Rob cursed, as Pherik Wraight chased him through the street. The nurse, now criminal, was quiet far away from Pherik now, and he almost laughed in relief as he lost himself inside the darkened park, that was until he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and fell backwards. "You like to attack little girls, don't you?" came a voice from somewhere. Soon, the face of a man with black spiky hair faced him. "I may not be a little girl, but let's see if you got the guts to hit me..." His voice, it sounded between the border of mad or teasing, but Rob didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there. Someone pushed him to the ground, that same man. Another man joined him soon after, relief in his voice as he said the next words that Rob never wanted to hear;

"Rob Knoller, you are under arrest for the murder of twenty people, plus an attempted murder on Angie Thompson," Pherik informed him, as Phoenix held him down. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Rob didn't hear the rest as he was handcuffed, and the charade of cars arrived.

* * *

Ema almost cried in joy as she ran towards the parade of lights that were at least three streets away from her. They had caught him, she knew. Rob Knoller, the bastard that had killed twenty people, was now under police custody. Could life get any better?

Seconds after arresting him, Phoenix had called her to tell her that the cat was in the bag now. That was enough for Ema to dial on her cell phone and call Mr. Edgeworth to inform him of the good news. She had waited for a couple of seconds, before a sleepy voice answered.

_"Alright, Miss Skye...make it quick, its already three o' clock in the morning..." _

"We got him, Mr. Edgeworth!!" Ema cried, as she ran towards the scene of the crime. "We got the real killer red handed!!"Edgeworth was silent for a while, before he asked her,

_"Who exactly are we talking about, Ema?" _

"The one that accused Derek Stiles!!" She cried out happily. But, before she could say anything else, something else happened. It all happened too fast.

Ema was on the floor just as the car came to a stop.

* * *

Another unexpected ending...and a dramatic end, although not the best...now, I wonder what will happen now?


	13. A Few Medical Conclusions

Fyras14: Phew...it has certainly been a while since I last updated this story, and I want to apologize...I had a serious writer's block with this story, but finally this chapter and story is done. Of course, I plan to add an Epilogue to compensate the rather short chapter that I was forced to finish the story with...but, you will be getting an Epilogue, but for now, I will consider this story complete.

Sorry, no alternate ending...I just can't handle sad endings unless I really want to...or someone corrupts my creativity(...did I just say that?)...

Please read and review, criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Few Medical Conclusions**

"You should be glad it was just your leg and not your head…" Lana Skye frowned at her sister, who was currently sitting on the hospital bed debating on whether or not to get up with the bandages tied around her left leg.

Ema Skye could call herself lucky; she had avoided death by just mere luck. She was lucky enough to get hit by a car that was going at 7 or so miles per hour, she was also damn lucky the car was lowering its speed and in turn that had lowered the damage upon impact. Unfortunately, her damn luck had not saved her from getting her leg broken, but at least Ema was alive and well, and her sister didn't have to mourn for her for the rest of her days. Besides, Ema didn't really want to die…yet. (But, of course, if a certain glimmerous fop drove her to suicide then it would be understandable.)

"I guess I just got lucky," Ema murmured, smiling shyly back at her older sister's scowling face.

"You were more than lucky, young lady…haven't I told you to look both sides when you cross the street?"

"I kinda forgot…"

"You kinda forgot, huh?" Lana asked her, mimicking her sister's voice, causing the younger of the Skye sisters to send her a scowl of her own, but that look was soon replaced by a look of concern.

"Anyway…how's Trucy doing?" Lana was silent for a couple of seconds, before she smiled.

"She's fine, now…" the woman told her, making Ema sigh in relief.

"That's good…and Apollo?"

"His arm will be on a sling for a couple of months or so, but I don't think he minds…"

"Well, I guess I'm not the only that's gonna miss work…although, you think the doctor might let me do some science while here in the hospital? I mean, if I'm gonna be staying here for ov--"

"No way, Ema." Lana told her, cutting her off as she shook her head. "You need to rest, even if that means breaking into your apartment and stealing your vials of chemicals, then I will, but you are not touching anything scientific again, at least until that leg heals. Am I clear?"

"No fair, sis…" Ema pouted to which Lana smiled.

"…I know…but, hey, life isn't fair." And at that, both women laughed.

* * *

Apollo sighed as he leaned against his chair in the waiting room, trying too hard to avoid the sling that was now bothering his right arm. Next to him, Klavier Gavin sat with both arms crossed. Both young men were quiet, looking uncertainly at the large two doors that led to the 'Recovery Room'.

Apollo supposed that he and Trucy were fortunate that nothing like death had happened to them, but still, the young lawyer couldn't help but worry. He had a bullet removed from his arm, and his friend had recently being operated on, and was recovering inside one of the many private rooms of Caduceus USA hospital, with Phoenix by her side. Even with all this…events, he couldn't help but worry. The young magician had yet to wake up, but that was reasonable, since the operation had ended a few hours ago, but still, Apollo couldn't help but worry. He assumed he was just being the worrywart, but he just couldn't help it. Klavier, too, seemed worried and no matter how much they waited outside the Recovery Room, neither attorney moved to get inside of it.

"You think she's okay, Herr Forehead?" the prosecutor asked after listening to silence for over three hours. Apollo only nodded, but sighed.

"She's got to be…Mr. Wright said that she was…but, he hasn't come out of that room in a while now…"

"Is that why you are so worried? Don't you believe Herr Wright?" Klavier asked him, making Apollo turned to face the older man, who still kept on staring at the two doors.

"I will believe it, until I see it…although, I can wait…"

"Hmm…I guess me too, but, we gotta wait, though...daddy goes first…" Apollo was about to say something else, when suddenly, he caught Buckley, Dr. Stiles, and Angie coming towards them. It appeared that Klavier had seen them too, and had sent them a small lazy wave.

"Apollo!" Buckley cried, once she caught sight of the sling on the lawyer's arm. "Are you okay!?"

"I could have been better…" he told her, smiling a bit. The lawyer then sent a glance at Angie and Derek, the two of them, sending each other strange looks. Even without using his ability, Apollo could easily tell that they appeared guilty. It didn't take long to know from what they were guilty of. "You really shouldn't apologize, doctor, it wasn't your fault." Angie and Derek quickly looked up, both surprised by his sudden response. Even Buckley and Klavier looked surprised, but by simply staring at their faces, the answer was already obvious.

"But still, Apollo…" Derek began, scratching the back of his head. "If I hadn't been so careless…I would have known something was going on…"

"Herr Forehead is right, doctor," Klavier told him, smiling a bit. "Life sometimes isn't fair, even to cute little girls." Apollo gave the prosecutor a weird look, before he turned to face Derek and Angie.

"Well, Prosecutor Gavin is right…besides, it's no use feeling bad about something that has already happened…" Derek was silent for a couple of minutes, before he finally sighed.

"…I guess you are right…but, still…it doesn't make me feel any better…" Angie patted his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry so much, Derek…besides, Dr. Kimishima is the best surgeon around here, well, apart from you…and I bet Trucy is fine…although," the nurse glanced at Apollo before looking back at Derek. "I wonder how her parents are faring, though…"

"Well, her father is alright…he knows it wasn't your fault…" Apollo told them, smiling.

"Really? But, still…I want to meet him, I want to apologize, personally…" At that, Buckley gave them a confused stare, and asked,

"What? You don't know Phoenix Wright? He's the one that sent Apollo to help me after all…" At that, both Angie and Derek cried out,

"PHOENIX HAS A DAUGHTER!?"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Phoenix Wright looked down at the ground, as he spared glances at the woman that stood a few feet away from him, her back facing him, looking lovingly down at the young magician that lay fast asleep on the hospital. A few seconds later, a small lullaby broke the silence, and the ex-lawyer found himself smiling. _She always knows how to brighten the mood, despite the situation…_he thought, as he listened along with the small song. A few seconds later, he felt a hand upon his shoulder, making the man glance up, before he looked back at the singing woman, who's attention was completely upon the unconscious girl.

"She's got a beautiful voice," Naomi whispered, to which Phoenix merely nodded.

"Yeah, she's one of a kind..."

"Really? She's been there for quite some time," she said, removing her hand from his shoulder, before crossing both arms across her chest. "I assume she's…"

"It's a secret…she was missing for quite some time, doesn't know how to just blurt it out…" Phoenix explained, to which Naomi nodded.

"I see…"

"So, what brings you here? I assume it is to check on your little patient, yeah?"

"In a way…also to say, good job on catching that guy…"

"My pleasure…he did attack my daughter, after all…" he told her, grinning a bit. "So, how is the business with that Caduceus branch back in Europe?"

"An investigation is running as we speak… I doubt they'll be able to get out of this one…that Rob is talking like a parrot…although, that would only save him from the death penalty…I hear the prosecution nor the judge will give him no mercy in his trial…"

"I guess life in prison is better…we have many dead that we need to…" Soon, the two of them stopped talking, going on to listening to the beautiful music that came out of the woman's lips, both thinking the same thing…

…it was finally all over.

* * *

Okay...can you guess who this woman is? (laughs) I believe it can be pretty obvious if you guys have played AJ before...

All that I say about this story is well, I enjoyed writing it...and probably at a later date, I will probably rewrite it to keep myself busy...that means an even better story! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I ask that you wait a while for the Epilogue, but as I said before, this story is as done as of today...but, don't worry, the Epilogue will be worked on either today or tomorrow!

See you later! Ah, and thank you all for your reviews!!

-Fyras14


End file.
